Horatio's delimma
by Crazy writter
Summary: Horatio is keeping a secret from the rest of his crew and from the most important person in his life. His son, Kyle. Eric is a by stander to an arguement between Horatio and Kyle. Has to do with a women, who to Horatio he loves. Who is this lady.
1. Family trouble

It had been a long and tedious week for the CSI crew. Nothing out of the ordinary took place. Yes, there were those murder cases to investigate, but according to the staff there was no gossip making its way through the ranks. However that is until Eric became witness to Horatio and Kyle's argument that morning. The crew took the squabble as a nornal family argument, but it was nothing of the sort.

Eric planned to ignore the bit, but to no such luck. As soon as Horatio walked through the door Kyle sprung from his perch, marched to his father and demanded in hushed cry.

"Dad, I don't see why I have to attend." Kyle spoke, his stance quickly deteriorated by the second. He kept his cool for the entire day seeing his father come and go, but now he just needed to make himself clear.

"I do." Horatio replied in a soft tone. His son was beginning to catch on. He promised her he wouldn't tell anyone, but Kyle was his son.

"Well, I don't" Kyle sighed in despair "Why couldn't you step away?" He felt bad for his father, he knew she was no good. He knew something wasn't right. He knew his father was hiding something from the start. He just didn't know what it was.

Eric from afar sensed there was going to be a fight. If needed he would step between father and son, but perceiving the time hadn't come he poured the two packets of sugar into his cup. Preparing yet another for Calliegh if she happened to stroll in. The beeping went unnoticed as his cell rang out not once but three times. Eric was too engrossed in this little movie going on to notice. For the time being he leaned his head down and listened intently for any sign of distress or mammoth altercation.

"I love her and if that meant disapointing you...I'm sorry that didn't come out the way I thought" He lied, seeing his son. Now was the time he needed him the most, but now was also the time when he needed, no had to push his son away for his own safety.

Horatio just wanted to see his child one last time to pass on a valuable possession. A family heirloom carried from son to son, if anything were to happen to him.

At this Kyle's voice had risen in pitch, to his fathers sentence. "It came out though, you can't take that back." Nodding his head he placed his hands on his hips. A tic he inherited from the man known as Horatio Caine. Even his looks resembled those of his father. The only difference was the hair. His blonde, his father's cherry red.

"Son, I just...I want you to be there" Horatio pleaded.

"You said the same thing last week, but you don't need me." Kyle told his father in pity, but most anger and disappointment. The only way he could get rid of some of his boiling anger was to laugh and laugh he did. Chuckling at his father he continued. "Admit it, you never did."

"Don't say that, son...I've always needed you." Swallowing his guilt, Horatio's eyes remained glued on his son. He wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Dad, you've shown me you don't." Kyle began shedding tears in realization, he felt abanded. He felt like all those years ago, when he was living with foster parents, yet felt all alone, with noone to relly on but himself. Only now he knew his real father, still he couldn't help Horatio nor would Horatio let him in and help his son feel needed and cared for. "What, am I to forget last month?" Clenching his fists at his sides he tried to calm himself.

Horatio kept silent as his son went on. Wanting to comfort the only family he had left, but nonetheless he knew Kyle would simply push him away. He was a guy. Guys didn't hug. Placing his hands on his hips, he chose to stare at his son and listen. Jump in whenever possible and bring his son to his side.

"Son..." Horatio tried to explain his actions for the past month, but couldn't come up with a descent explanation for ditching his son behind whenever that witch came by. So his voice dropped off and he became silent.

His father didn't even have two words to say. _Damn, this bastard. Great, he can't even explain why. I don't need a damn explanation I need him to be honest with we. I'm his son for Christ sake. _Kyle thought, his rage slowly built to unbelievable heights.

"You say she's nothing and yet you go behind my back and do it anyways. Why do you lie even to begin with? Why tell me things you don't mean?" Kyle jabbed his father on the shoulder. "You pretend to be this defender of man kind, but you're not. You fool your friends, that girl, that bitch into believing you're God. You're not God! You're, you're a fake, a poseur. Nothing more and nothing less." Horatio lowered his head, hope quickly dispersed through every pore. He simply stood and allowed his son to make a mockery of him for the time being. "So you know what? I'm not going to fall for your fucking games anymore. Nah, go play your sob stories on someone else because this fool is not taking anymore of this...of this shit!" Kyle heaved, finally his caged rage and disapointment escaped his body.

Kyle smirked and turned his back on his father, ready to leave behind his father for good. Before Kyle had a chance to pass over the threshold, however, Horatio broke from his shell and yelled at his son. If Kyle was going to develope imnesia and erase all memorey of ever possessing a father, Horatio was going to yell so Kyle wouldn't return til' the time came.

"Who... who do you think you are telling me how to live my life?" Kyle turned to face his father, confusion and a hit of hope was written all over his face. Hope of finally receiving the answer he craved. Beneath all the smoke and glitter who was she really? " If I deemed it necessary to jump off a cliff I would do it in a heart beat! If I decided one day to run naked on the beach I would!" Horatio lowered his tone to that of speaking, his voice pitiful "Son, there's some things you can never know about me, unfortunately this is one of them." Horatio began taking strides in reaching his son "Kyle, I really want to tell you, but this is not the right time nor the right place to do so. I promise you will know in do time." Do time being his death or until he could bring her down. He wasn't going to risk his son's life, for anything.

"Who is she?" Kyle genuinely wanted to know

"You know who she is." Horatio replied, staring into his son's eyes from a cocked position. "You know."

Glancing at Eric pouring himself a cup of coffee Horatio cleared his throat, rubbing his temple he went on with his saying.

"Like I said this isn't the time." Horatio grinned " Will you come?"

That was it, his father had taken a step forward but tooken a two steps back.

"I don't think I will, I'm sorry." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry too, son, I'm sorry you feel that way."

And with that Kyle strode out of the room and Horatio followed suit. Eric was baffled by the scene that took place that he needed someone to speak to. Anyone. To his happy astonishment Calleigh had walked in the very moment Horatio's back turned the corner. Rushing the opposite direction from his son.

"I'm not the type to report on other people's 'stuff', honey, but do you know whats up with Horatio and his son?" Eric questioned Cal.

"No. Why?" She stood before him, hand on her stomach.

He knitted his brows astonished. "Looks like the week is about to get a bit more interesting." He huffed.

"Honey, you know I can't have a good day without any news from Horatio. He's been hiding away in his office all day."

"And I may know why, well I think I do." Eric smiled " But first things first. How've you been holding up?"

"As to be expected when carrying twins." Calleigh kissed him, rubbing his cheek "The usual food cravings and headaches. Now, whats going on with Horatio?" She wabbled to the table waiting for Eric to join.

Careful not to spill both cups Eric carried the hot objects in hand and laid them down on the table. Pulling out a chair he reached out his hand and helped his pregnant girlfriend sit.

"Coffee?" Eric offered, sitting next to Cal.

"Yes, thank you."

Calleigh took the mug from Eric's grip and put her lips to the hot rim, sipping cautiously. Shivering, she felt the fresh breeze wafting through the open window. The ocean outside brought a distinct smell of lost hope and anguish. She could taste in the air the day was about to change for the worse. She took the aroma as nothing more than a murder case coming in from the ocean. That at any moment the beach would be filled with a mild crowd of spectators trying to get a good look at a body. She didn't know how wrong she'd be. The day was to turn dreadful, crappy, imperfect, unacceptable, painful, she just didn't grasp how bad.

"Alright, so I was in here not long before you showed and."

"And what?" She eyed him from over her cup.

"Turns out our L.T has a girl problem"

"Huh?" A confused Calleigh muttered, her brows rose in curiosity. She didn't know Horatio had taken up her suggestion of seeing someone.

_Good for him, _Calleighn thought, _time he moved on with his life. He deserves to be happy. Just as Marisol would love. _

"Horatio and Kyle were some what arguing about a woman."

"A woman?" She leaned in, her belly gently pressing against the table. "Horatio has girl trouble?" She smiled, dropping her elbows on the table, and placing her chin on her knuckles.

And like that the news spread like wild fire.


	2. Crazy Heather

There are some words that I think don't mean what they represent here. Like homed, Real meaning - orienting or directing homeward or to a destination. My meaning is completely different. So please don't tongue lash me with these out of meaning words. THANK YOU.

**One month prior**

Horatio had been waiting for someone when Kyle strolled into the restaurant. He didn't want to intrude on his father's down time so he decied to hide in the shadows and leave when his food became available. But thought otherwise when his father greeted a lady in a tight, black evening dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. She was drop dead gorgeous. When Kyle walked over to say 'hi' his father was not please to see him. Though the words of disappointment were not uttered, his facial expressions spoke the truth.

All Horatio was able to say was "Kyle?" as he tilted his head in shock and his eyes squinted in attempt to see through the dimness.

"Hey, dad. Who's your friend?" Kyle asked intrigued, coming to a halt before his father and the lady in black.

"Um, a friend." Standing parallel to his kid, his hands played with his ever so present dark shades.

"I know, who is she?" Kyle smiled, feeling out of sync with the here and now. He didn't understand why his dad was acting off balance. He never put out a vibe of discomfort and unease in front of anyone. He always over leaked with confidence. Almost on the brink of cockiness.

The lady in black extended her hand in welcome.

"Names Heather, I'm an old school friend." Heather said in a cold pretentious tone "I knew your father back in college, I gave him a call after my firm relocated me here. You know, some what of a guide. Says he knows the place pretty well. Isn't that right, Horatio?" She toyed with Horatio's free hand, massaging his knuckles playfully, but yet, seductively.

Horatio neither denied the claim or point out that this was not what it seemed.

"Horatio, honey, why don't you tell him?" Heather questioned Horatio.

"Tell me what?" Kyle's stomach flipped flopped, sensing something awkward and appalling was to be revealed in a matter of Milli seconds.

When he touched her hand it felt soft, warm, but there was something evil about her. He couldn't deny that he felt he was in the presence of the devil herself. She was beautiful he'd give her that. Perhaps, her beauty should have been the dead give away. No, he was certain that was the dead end of the black hole. She was the pit of insanity. He was literally bathing in the ashed lava that homed this demon with a gorgeous face and curvaceous body.

"Kyle, son, Heather and I." Horatio stood to one side, his eyes never leaving that of his son's "Heather and I...Well we're thinking of moving in together."

Kyle couldn't believe his ears. They were to him playing a strange game of chess; he was being checkmated.

"Hold up, what?" Kyle asked " You, you two are going out. Since when? Does mom know?"

"Should she?" Horatio thought out loud

"Kyle, I understand that you like to go bike riding, am I correct?"

Kyle's attention turned to Heather who was grinning from ear to ear. An wicked air silently stirred around her simply question.

"Dad, whats going on? Tell me."

"Son, Heather and I are going out." Horatio said without conviction in his voice

"For how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Lets sit and I'll explain." Before Kyle could object Horatio's hand shot through the air. "Waiter?"

"Baby, I'm going to the lady's, I'll be back in a bit." Heather exclaimed.

Leaving the two men to chat, Kyle quickly revealed his gut feeling about Heather to his father.

Glancing over his shoulder in case Heather returned, Kyle faced Horatio."Dad, I get an eerie vibe from her. There's something your not telling me and I need to know what it is." He said flat out.

"Kyle, there's nothing going on other than seeing where this courtship takes me."

"I don't believe you." Kyle sighed. "Dad, didn't you see the way she looked at me? Its like she wanted to strangle me alive."

"She had that effect on me when I met her. Crazy, ha?"

"She's crazy, dad. She's carries this, this thing around her that I..."

Before Kyle could finish his sentence Heather returned, rubbing her hands together. Water droplets evident on her slim, long fingers.

"So, you never said. Do you like bike riding, Kyle?" Heather asked, sitting down besides Horatio.

"I do. Why?"

"Oh, well I have this bike just laying around the house and I..."

"Honey." Horatio smiled concealing concern behind the word "Honey, the boy does not want to ride around with us. Especially with an old timer."

"Horatio, let your son answer." She sternly stared at him.

"I'd love to." Kyle glanced at Heather who held hope in her eyes "But I can't, sorry."

"Why not?" She sounded more disappointed than he'd liked to hear in her gentle voice.

"Don't have a bike."

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll take you out tomorrow to buy one. How about that?"

"Work."

"When are you free?"

"Saturday?"

"Than Saturday it is."

From that point onward everything was going smoothly between Heather and Kyle.

"Yeah, I was relaxing, just chilling when I got called away." Kyle chuckled to the distant memory, mouthing another forkful of Cesare salad. "She wasn't really happy about that."

"I can relate. This man, your father, never has time for me. Always out on cases." She held onto Horatio's arm. "Isn't that right, baby?"

Clearing his throat Horatio attempted to sneakily drink away Heather's wine. He didn't want the baby living within her to have any health problems. Nodding his head, he winked at Heather who was beginning to become suspicious.

Wiping at his mouth, he said. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"That you don't have much time for me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll find the time, sometime."

Laying her hand gently on Horatio's she looked into his eyes. "I hope its soon too." She stared over at Kyle, who sat across from her, with a small smile.

Smiling at his son, he said. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"So, um-mm, what's new with the case?" Kyle asked, staring back at his father. Doubt slowly building that something was out of place. From the moment Heather poured herself a glass his father had managed to down most of the liquid and if that wasn't bad enough he was hardly present in mind.

"Which?"

"The Sarnoff case?"

"Stuck, the scum managed to escape."

"Still, we'll get um, I mean, you'll get um."

"Yes, your right, we'll get him. There's isn't any doubt. I just wish we put him away in the first place."

"Oh, baby, what are we saying? I mean yes, the man was holding fights, but it wasn't illegal."

"Honey, the man killed a girl."

"No, you think he killed her, but you don't have proof he did."

"No, your right, but he-"

"He was a man holding cock fights, not death matches."

"He's a low life mob boss who thinks can get away with whatever he wants." Kyle interjected. "Just like he did two weeks ago. The only reason he isn't behind bars and being gang raped is simply because of his little macho men, that's all." He sipped at his sprite, arrogant pride showing, or more appropriately shining, through his very short saying.

Kyle could see from his fathers lowered gaze that a small grin had spread, his eyes even managed to smile a bit.

"Yes, but we know better don't we, son." Horatio said, head still ducked low, playing with his glasses.

"No, no, you think you know. Come on, do you really think he would?"

"Yes." Both father and son uttered in unison.

Popping his head up Horatio turned to Heather. "Honey, look at it this way. If you were being accused of 'murder' and you actually killed said someone, would you protect yourself?" He smiled, knowing the answer.

"How dare you." She screamed in anger, throwing her half empty wine at Horatio. "How dare you assume I would do such a thing."

Kyle had thought his father would do something, anything, but he didn't. He simply sat and cleaned himself up. Spectators had been there when Heather grew in temper and lashed out at Horatio. She looked like a spoiled little brat who demanded to be given whatever she desired. His father's only misstep was when he asked "would you protect yourself?"

"Calm down, honey, calm down." He said in a hushed whisper only audible to both persons present.

"Exactly what do you expect me to do, Horatio? Lie down and allow you to walk all over me?"

"Honey, I was just saying."

"I know what you were saying."

"Can we take this somewhere else? People are begining to stare, Heather."

"No, let them look, for I all I care let them join."

"Heather, honey."

"Don't honey me, you, you bastard."

Horatio stood up and walked out without saying another word. Kyle found this to be quite different. He had never seen his father give up so easily. Heather shouted at Kyle when he decided to join his father outside.

"Sit, sit down, Kyle." Heather demanded. "I said sit!"

"My dad needs me, Heather." Kyle voiced between gritted teeth. "Look, I have no clue of your problems between my father, but I am his son and I am on his side." He said with clarity. He didn't want to repeat himself if it were to occur, again.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please sit.

Kyle glanced at his watch than at Heather for if he dared stare at her he knew he'd burst out and insult her. He'd grown to hate her in one simple sitting. He didn't grasp what made him despise her more than death, he just knew he didn't like her.

"Heather, I can't. I have someone to visit." Kyle turned to leave, but stopped when Heather spoke.

"Your mom?"

"Yea, how-" Scrunching his brows in question, Kyle directed his full attention onto Heather. Staring at her he could point out a glint of mischief buried deep within her crystal blue gaze.

"Your dad, we do talk."

"Is that so." Placing his hands on his hips, he said.

"It is and your dads right she needs to be in there." Rolling the sentence from her tongue she ran a finger on the rim of her drink. The air mysteriously thicken and thinned at precisely the same time, or that's how it felt to Kyle.

If that was a lie for Kyle to hate his father than it wasn't going to work. He knew the lady in black was bad news. Kyle bid his goodbye and proceeded to walked outside. Finding his father leaning against the hood of his car.

With arms crossed against his chest, feet crisscrossed at the ankle and his head ducked, Horatio began contemplating his next move. Was he going to spend the night at Eric's? Make an excuse that his apartment was being fumigated or brave up and sleep on the couch? Sighing in despair he looked up to see his son approaching him. He wanted to tell Kyle everything. Including how Justin was innocent, but couldn't allow him to walk out of prison in fear that if he did Heather would be there. Waiting to destroy the ill child. That if he cleared Justin he'd be seeing Kyle behind bars. No, he couldn't allow that to happen. Maybe it was fear that plagued him, or more precisely greed.

"Dad, she, she's crazy. You have to dump her."

"I wish it was that easy." Muttering under his breath Horatio took off his shades and fiddled them as his blue hues squint from the bright sunlight.

Mimicking his father Kyle leaned against the hood and stuffed his hands deep in his pockets.

"Kyle, there's something that I can't quite explain...I love her." He lied without flaw, putting on his shades he pushed his body off the Hummer and turned to his son.

"After what she did to you in there? In front of all those people?" Kyle pointed to the building to hit his meaning home.

"Yea. Kyle, promise me you'll welcome her with open arms."

"I can't, not after that." Kyle glanced back from where he'd recently exited.

"Kyle, she didn't mean to."

"Your defending her?" Kyle asked, surprised.

Digging into his boys crystal blue's Horatio saw in Kyle what he never desired to see, himself. A boy in the verge of adulthood, yet, already there. He saw a man craving to help his father, but couldn't because his old man was a reclusive bastard. He swore he'd never be his dad. That he'd tell everything to his child. But no, here he was lying. Making up excuses for stupid shit without cures.

"Look, son, I don't expect you to love her, or accept her as your mother. Son, I'm only asking that you don't undermine her."

"Dad, I can't...I just can't."

"You love your father, right?"

"Of course, dad, you know I do."

"Then please don't go against my plea."

"Alright, but if she asks me to run away with her I won't." He joked, poking fun at Heather's seductive persona.

"Now, you mind yourself, Kyle."

"I won't say she isn't hot because she is." Kyle smiled.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but crazy."

"I'm ready to go." Ambling towards them with a sway, Heather stared at Horatio and he swore if he didn't die by her icy glare he'd surely receive his punishment at home.

Opening her door Horatio helped Heather into her seat then closed the metal slab shut. Staring at his son Horatio nodded his head before strolling to his side and driving off. As the slow moving vehicle gradually vanished into the horizon Kyle began to wonder who the woman in black truly was.


	3. Sweet Memories

Horatio was sitting alone in his darkened apartment, laughing to himself regarding his latest dilemma. He held a Coors Light in one hand and a gun lay beside him on the couch. Wiping away a threatening tear he thought to himself. How did I get myself here, how did I...get myself stuck? Is there light at the end? But as hard as he might he couldn't come up with a decent answer. The only thing that came to mind was the initiate moment he met her. He been with Marisol shopping at the local market when he spotted Heather. He didn't intend to pick up the wallet, but it was the appropriate thing to do at the time. She had given him a friendly smile and he in return grinned back. Yes, that's it, that's how all this shit began, with a simple gesture. That's all it took.

"Oh, Marisol, if...but." Placing a finger on his temple he massaged the painful throbbing lodged there. "But that's just a damn wish and my wishes are never granted."Taking a swift gulp of his remaining liquor he retrieve yet another beer from the cardboard case. "No, God, I'm still here, just a bit banged and bruised." He chuckled. "Is this your all mighty plan for me?"

Sipping at his drink, he closed his eyes and attempted to think of Marisol and that particular day. Laying his a hand on his stomach he sighed.

_"Sweetheart, have you seen the newspaper?" Horatio asked, finishing his cereal in the living room._

_"No, I haven't."_

_Strolling over to the Spanish style bay window Horatio spotted the newspaper outside. In a puddle._

_"Oh, never mind, I found it." He voiced. "In a puddle."_

_Coming to stand next to him Marisol's mouth dropped open. "That little-"_

_"Yes, yes, that little brat." Sighing he walked outside. "Marisol, its no good."_

_"Oh, that boy is going to get a good talking."_

_Throwing away the newspaper in the garbage, Horatio strolled in. "Honey, I've noticed your fridge is bare of-."_

_"Food.." Marisol finished his sentence. Turning, she gawked at Horatio, surprised. Tilting her head she said. "Did you pay him in advance?"_

_"I don't know what you mean?" He sat on the plush living room couch, turning on the television with a mischievous glint._

_He had always been great at hiding information, but when it came to Marisol he had no such luck. She read him like an open manual. Still, that did not sway him from playfully lying._

_"You know perfectly well what I mean, honey." She strolled closer, taking lights steps towards him. " Did you pay him in advance to ruin my newspaper?"_

_"No, I didn't." Placing two fingers on his lips, to hide his smirk, he stared at his fiance. "No." He repeated with raised brows._

_"Oh, yea, just like the lawn mowed itself yesterday."_

_Standing he wrapped his arms securely, around Marisol. "Now, that I did do. I was hyped and needed to do something."_

_Bringing his hands to lay gently on her abdomen, she drew lazy patterns on the back of his hands. "No, no, you needed to vent. That case has been eating at you all week."_

_"Yes, ma'am. Your right, I was angry." Kissing her cheek he rocked them in place. "So, are we taking a little trip?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Great." Letting go he turned off the television and headed out._

_"Great?"_

_"Fantastic, wonderful, delightful, splendid..." He turned to her with a huge smile, making him look guffy, he didn't care though. He was in bliss itself. _

How was it that whenever he thought of Marisol he could see everything so clearly? Perhaps, his love for her was beyond Newton's law to bear any meaning in his world. In his mind reality and time could be disentangled and past could be meshed to present. Swirling him in a bath of sweet aroma's, beautiful sights and delicate textures of yesteryear.

A love as powerful as Horatio and Marisol's could break even reality in half. God's had no rein in a love between soul mates.

Placing his drink down and laying back he dozed off, letting his memories drive him further into sleep.

_Looking to his side he saw Marisol attentive. Her hazel hues lit, her smile waiting. The radio played Crash Into Me, Dave's smooth vocals bounced off the roof of the Hummer as Horatio drove and told his corny jokes. He loved that Marisol wasn't a pretentious girlfriend. Her laughs were genuine and real, just like her every other facet._

_"So, one day a man was mowing his grass outside, his attractive blond neighbor comes out and checks the mail, she shuts it and storms off." Horatio stared at her, a grin slowly spreading. "A little later she came back out of her house, went to her mail box, checked and shut it close, angrier." Eyeing the road Horatio took a left turn. "As the man was getting ready to edge his lawn the woman came back out again and again checked her mail and then she slammed it close, more angry than ever. Puzzled by her actions, the man asks concerned, 'is there something wrong?' to which she replied 'there certainly is, my computer keeps on telling me I got mail."_

_Marisol burst out laughing, the sound more pleasing than the music to Horatio. If he were to hear her laughter for his entire life then he'd be the most grateful man on Earth. He knew he'd never get bored or irritated by the noise. It was pure, genuine magic._

_"Oh, Horatio, you tell the most interesting jokes."_

_Parking the Hummer Horatio lowered his head in embarrassment. He would never get used to complements, especially from his beloved. Staring at her he smiled, thanking her in his own special manner._

_"Ma'am?"_

_"We're here already?"_

_"Looks so." Horatio stepped out of the car, walked over to Marisol's side and opened her door._

_"Thank you." Stepping down they strolled in._

_Brushing her hand across his chest she rushed joyfully for the chocolate cake. White frosting. Horatio marveled at her care-free attitude towards food. He thought it extraordinary she didn't care much for calories. If she craved cake she'd eat cake and that was that. There were no buts about it. Him, on the other hand, had always considered the nutrional facts. He had to. His job required him to pay close attention to his health._

_"Horatio, mousse, mousse, Horatio." She yelped in delight, her hands rubbing together. "Its cheap, too."_

_"Take it, we can have dessert together."_

_"Really, you'd eat mousse?"_

_"For you I'd eat mud pies, sweetheart."_

_Strolling over with cart he placed the cake carefully in._

_"And for you, Lieutenant, I'd eat tofu."_

_"Oh, really." Pushing the cart along, Horatio consciously surveyed the isles. "Where exactly is the tofu?"_

_She grabbed for a carton of milk. "I was joking. I hate that stuff." She said, her eyes askew with disgust at the mention of tofu. _

_"Now, Marisol, you'll love my version of meat-loaf."_

_"Ah!" Grunting, she gave in. "Fine, tofu-loaf."_

_"Tofu-loaf." He said, pleased._

_Seeing a woman drop her wallet he leaned and picked the object from the floor. Her gaze glued on his body, spellbound by his lean, yet, strong form._

_"Thank you, sir." Her voice sultry, she slid her hand into his. "Thank you."_

_"You welcome, ma'am." He grinned._

Horatio's eyes flew open. Heathers purpose was like a jab to the jut. She was flirting, he came to realize. Clenching his fist, Horatio huffed in anger. How dare she attempt to sway his attention towards her? Didn't she know he was happily taken?

Now hating more than ever that Marisol and Heather kicked it off right away. Of course they would. His beloved could make any stranger on the street her ally in mere seconds. Throwing his feet over the edge Horatio took another gulp of his beverage. Looking at the gun he picked it up and studied the piece quizically.

"Fuck, fuck!" He cursed, with pure rage pounding his heart and coursing his veins he banged his weapon on the coffee table. "How dare she?" He questioned no one, for nobody was home but him. "How dare that little, ahhh, that little...slut, that little tramp, that little stank... that...that whore!"

Though cursing was not part of Horatio's persona he did not care at the moment. This did call for cursing, crying and screaming his lungs to shreds. However, screaming was out of the question. He lived in an apartment, not a damn house. He began to stand, but decided against it. His head began to spin and his stomach felt as though volcanic lava was about to spurt from his mouth at any given time. Doubling over to one side he threw up. A fountain of bits and pieces of chocolate cake and water splashed on the floor - Ricocheting off the ground and hitting any unfortunate near by objects. And something pink, there always had to be a pink tinge to puke. The rotten, sour smell nauseated him, burning his sensative nostrils. Horatio's stomach felt like it wanted to turn itself inside out, to clean itself even further with the fresh air. Atop all of this his eyes stung with tears.

He did not recall how many drinks he had. All he could remember was sitting on his couch for about an hour and a half. It was pure luck his apartments living room wasn't furnished in carpet, but instead in hardwood. He could see it now, the manager knocking on the door and he desperately attempting to explain the stain.

Rubbing the mess from his thin lips Horatio stood, relieved that his queasiness allowed him the dignity not to fall on his ass he strolled towards the mountain of beer cans. Litterly a large triangle of stacked cans. He placed the prize winning can on the tip of the mountain and wobbled to his bedroom. Leaving behind the chaos of puke, newspapers, Dorito chips and cans for tomorrows chores.

"How dare she." He repeated over and over as his eye lids became heavy. He didn't want to sleep, but seeing the black hands passed seven he needed the rest.

Dropping his body onto the bed he glanced at his alarm clock, it read 11:59 p.m. Just a minute shy from tomorrow. Restless, the dust of sleep gradually drove him away from reality and into the land of make believe.

"That little conniving...bitch." He said before he passed out, his clothes wrinkled from his previous nap.

A sharp and loud bang at the door promptly ripped him out of his sweet dreams.

"Who on earth?" Horatio moaned.

He didn't have the energy or desire to see anyone today, but even though he couldn't leave said someone standing at his door. His nature would not allow him. So he got up lazily and ambled back into the living area. Another knock and he was brought back in time. To a happier time.

_Horatio walked towards his master bathroom, carrying his night clothes, ready to call it day. All that remained was for a refreshing shower to calm his muscles and he'd be relaxed enough to slip into bed for the night. Unfortunately for his over worked body a knock was heard at the door. Throwing his head back in frustration he forced his tired body to make it to the door and welcome whomever was knocking with a forcced smile. _

_Turning the door handle he was greeted with Marisol's beaming eyes. He had no time to respond as she threw her arms around his waist. He simply stood there, taking in her scent before parting ways and inviting her in. _

_"Wow, I'm estatic to see you too, honey." He moved aside._

_Walking in she looked over her shoulder."Guess what?" She smiled radiatively. _

_"Got a new pup." He joked. "A shepherd."_

_Grabbing his hand she dragged him to the sofa and sat, staring at him with a one hundred watt smile. _

_Transfixed by her smile Horatio wondered what most men would do to have a moment with her. Oh, how he loved her. He could live satisfied with only being in her presence, to any degree, that be as a friend or lover. He counted himself lucky just to be granted permission to set sight upon such a beautiful, kind angel. _

_Her eyes illuminated with her gleeful state. "No, silly, guess." She took hold of his hands. _

_Dropping his head, he searched for the right answer. "The cancer." He grinned, staring into her honey depths._

_"Yes, Horatio, yes, love, I'm free." She jumped up and down with happiness "No more, non, doctors said I was cleared, Horatio." Letting go of his hands she strung her arms around his neck, hugging him to her. _

_"Wow." He hugged her back with as much strength as she did._

_As she whispered "I'm free" Horatio felt her breath against his cheek. His heart swelled with joy for them, for her. Gleeful of finally banishing the destructive monster that clawed at their lives viciously, robbing them of sleep and sunny days out, Horatio allowed his weary eyes to close. And allowed a sigh of relief to pass his lips. _

_Pulling back, Horatio caressed her cheek and she in turn kissed him, passionately. Leaning their heads onto each other they remained that way for minutes. Simply relishing their new found joy. Hearing soft sobs and feeling warm tears fall freely, he held her closer. His black jacket soaking away her past worries with every shed tear. _

_Massaging her back he said with a raised brow. "I'm...I'm...I don't know what to say, Mari."_

_"Say you won't leave me." She dug her face further into his shirt, attempting to find comfort in Horatio's stillness._

_"What?" Concern laced his voice._

_He never thought he'd hear those words from her. Him, perhaps, but never from a confident and strong woman as Marisol. A stunningly beautiful woman who needlessly chose him over men her own age._

_"Say you won't leave me." She repeated._

_"Why would I? How can I ever possibly..." He shook his head. " leave you."_

_"I thought you were only with me because..."_

_Horatio brought her face to face with him, looking for the question she dare not utter._

_Chuckling with disbelief he said "Because you had cancer." His heart broke with his following words because what he said next was the truth. "No, don't ever doubt my love for you, Mari." He smiled. "I am not that sort of man. When I found out you had cancer, yes, I was skeptical about my feelings, about my motivations, but with every passing day, every...second I found myself falling for you. Not pitying you. Quite the opposite...I envied you." His brows rose, kissing her passionately with all his being he continued. "You're strong, Marisol, you're beautiful." Horatio began roaming her jaw line "You're funny, you're loving." Horatio's hands miraculously grew a mind of their own. He passed them over her hips, her backside and one even found its way up her shirt, reaching for its destination, her breast. "You're everything I've always looked for in a woman." Suddenly stopping, he brought his hands to his side and stood. Staring down at her with shame he said. "No, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I have to go...I have to go take a shower. A cold shower. " Shaking his head he tried to slow his heart, he didn't know what had over come him. All he knew was that he was terribly sorry and terribly guilty of taking advantage of her. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back." He cast his eyes to the floor before making his exit._

_Turning to leave Horatio was stopped by a gentle hand to his wrist. Not wanting to tempt fate he kept his gaze set on the television, its screen casting Marisol in a subtle light._

_"Horatio?" She whispered his name, frightening him to his core._

_He always knew this glorious event would occur, but he never allowed himself to think much of it. The mere thought of loving her scared him. He didn't know why particularly, but nonetheless he knew the feeling was carved into his being._

_"I don't want you to feel pressured, Mari. I can wait, believe me I can, I've done it before."_

_"Oh, really. When?"_

_"A long, long time ago."_

_"What was her name?" Coming around to face him, she stared into his grieve stricken eyes._

_"Julia...Julia Eberly." He stared down at her, pain behind his ocean blues._

_"Did you love her?"_

_"Yes, I did...Marisol, I loved her, but..." His eyes played for her the sad resolution he had accepted. He hid nothing from her. Absolutely nothing was kept secret from her."Marisol, she's a different story...a different time."_

_"But the same person that wasn't careful."_

_Sighing, he coiled his fingers, lightly brushing them against her warm cheek."She's the same person who ran away, yes, and I know she isn't you-"_

_"You're right, I'll never do that to you." She tried to reassure him with a heart felt kiss. Entwining her fingers with his, she used his own words against him."I'm not that sort of woman."_

_"I love you, Marisol, but...but I also loved her, too." He stared intently into her eyes, revealing himself to her. Exposing everything that was Horatio Caine._

_"You're scared of getting hurt?" She asked, not laughing nor taking his confession as a joke. She would accept his confession as nothing less than serious, if the little boy in him needed console then that is what she was going to do, carry him to the rose garden where fears and unpleasent memories could be laid to rest. _

_"Scared? More like terrified." He loosened his grip on her "I just don't want to be disappointed, again." _

_Gently, she placed two fingers on his chin and brought his vision back onto her. "I don't plan to." She mouthed, her tone gentle. She knew he was a broken man, she just didn't know how far gone he'd been._

_Being so close to him she now saw the many layers that encased him. She felt the weight of the thick and soaked coats he wore to hide his guilt, grieve, pain and hopelessness. He was a living wind up doll, just going through life...numbly._

_"Marisol?" He uttered, not thinking his question through. "I can't help but feel as if I'm not enough for you, that I'll never be...the feeling haunts me. What do you see in me?" _

_"My future." She asnwered him with a smile, her eyes twinkled. "My future, Horatio." She repeated for his sake, to make certain he grasped her own confession. _

_Planting his hands on her face he kissed her. Her creamy skin underneath his touch was magic. He now understood how wild horses must feel. Free. Like they could almost fly, soar through the heavens. Like their hooves never touched solid, but lightly galloped upon the soothing currents. 'Future' was all she needed to say for him to believe. _

_He ran his hands on her shirt, and delicately he brought her crisp shirt over her head with the tips of his fingers. Tossing her shirt aside his trembing lips sought hers with a tender, feather touch. She felt raw love pour from his slow, patient lips. Fighting logic wasn't any easy task anymore. He'd lost all logic. All that remained with this moment in time. _

_Desperately needing to inhale her, to be certain this moment wasn't an illusion. An all too sweet dream, he rested his cheek against hers. Gently holding her nape he released her name. "Oh, Marisol." He repeated over and over, never tiring of her beautiful name._

_As they held onto one another, eyes shut close, they inhaled each another in. She smelled like Earth, natural, fresh. Taking in more he could detect the hint of mild vanilla._

_To her his aroma was rich, deep and warm. Like an ideal night before a fireplace his scent drifted with coffee and wood. And if she didn't lie to herself there was the telltale sign of fresh rain. _

_"I can fall again so damn deeply and madly in love with you with just one kiss from your lips. How do you do it, Marisol?" Gently pressing her against his body, he whispered in her ear. " Do you know what you do to me? Do you know I fall asleep dreaming of you, my love, that I wake to the thought of you...Your always on my mind." He sighed, kissing her neck, laying his hand coaxingly on her waist. Taking as much of her as he could._

_Lolling her head back he planted small pecks on her throat up to her mouth. Deepening the kiss he threw his jacket off his shoulders as she tugged at his tie. She pulled and softly yanked at the fabric until it fell freely onto the floor. Gliding her fingers through his molten hair she allowed herself to be carried away by the moment. With just a gentle kiss he sent her heart pounding, her mind reeling and her pulse soaring._

_"Horatio." She melt into him like putty._

_His hands were rapidly working on her pants. Taking hold of her zipper he led the metal tab down its many teeth._

_With every click, click, click of each separation, both Horatio and Marisol quickly lost themselves in the here and now. Their minds reeled with every scent, moan and texture that penetrated their serene reality._

_Looking into her eyes, he stared in fascination as she took hold of her lacy bra's clip and exposed her bountiful breast to him. Kissing her lips he eagerly rid himself of his navy dress shirt and allowed her to rid him of his pants._

_"I always knew you were a boxers man." She smiled, chucking as she stared at him. _

_"And I always knew you were Goddess Aphrodite herself, in the flesh." He grinned, his eyes dilated. "I like to feel free."_

_"Tight." She pulled at the elastic waistband._

_"Don't like to feel air." He kissed her, stretching his fingers through out her hair. The curls, like silk, ran straight between his fingers._

_The rain outside could be heard drizzling on the skylight of his apartment. The crestent moon's light shown down upon them, and through his apartments dimness her skin was cast in golden light. _

_"Boxers briefs." Stringing her arms around his neck, she playfully bit on his lower lip._

"_You like?" He replied, his fingers glid on her neck and bare shoulders. _

_"It doesn't matter to me."_

"_Good, I'm switching to tight briefs then." He snickered while grazing her lips with his own. Her pucker plump and moist beneath his. Her mouth like strawberries was sweet and delicious, yet, faintly sour._

_"Speedo's?" She unzipped him, giggling._

_"Maybe, we'll see." Dragging his under shirt up and off, he lift her off the ground and guided them onto the sofa. "I might even go commando." He announced between shortened breaths._

_"That's different."_

_"Yes, different."_

_"But good."_

_"Very." _

_Moaning, she arched her body to him as he explored her stomach with his mouth. Horatio could feel her quiver underneath his touch. Her body warm, it almost drove him mad. But he wouldn't rush this, he was giving and caring and that extended to his most intimate moments._

_Moving her hand through his hair he pulled her lacy underwear off and kissed her warm, delicate thighs. Gradually learning what drove her over the edge with his tongue._

_Passing over her pelvic he got his answer. She moaned and gripped his hair, then loosened her grip only to run her nails on his broad back. _

_"Your skin is so soft and smooth" He nibbled on her skin, massaging her sensitive under thighs._

_Coming up, he leaned into her ear jut to whisper. "Your so fucking hot, Mari." And resume his exploration. _

_Sighing she hugged him to her. The hot breath that followed only added to her excitement. Though his body hovered mere inched above hers, she could feel how delicate and defined his muscles were. It reminded her of the sun and how strong it could be, but at the same instant how it could reach out and almost touch you, embrace you. Bringing you that much closer to tranquility._

_"Horatio" She replied, roaming the spot between his strong, square jaw and his ear with her lips. Where his flesh was soft. _

_"I want to kiss every inch of you." He kissed her jaw, each cheek and her nose. _

_"Ah." She hissed, feeling a sharp object underneath her._

_Abruptly stopping, he alarmingly looked down on her. "Did I hurt you, sweetheart?" He asked as he swept his thumb across her lower lip. _

_"No, no." Reaching under, she pulled out the remote control. "Remote."_

_He looked into her eyes for a second, a grin breaking his worried face. Taking the object from her reach he tossed the nonsense aside. His gaze still locked with her deep honey eyes he swore he saw the future in them. No, he wasn't mistaken. There, exposed for him to see was him and her, and children and a house with a picket fence. And a German Shepherd. _

_Horatio's senses intensified, he heard her heart beat. Beat in sync with his own, her steady breath matched his own steady breath. _

_Reaching up, she lowered him to her, savouring his thin and still lips. His mouth pooled with mild tones of mint and black coffee._

_Horatio felt himself build, his shimmied trousers did little to quell his tension. Marisol was the only person with the cure. And she was the only cause of his burning desire. Roaming her jaw line he reached down and traced out her curves, memorizing each and every detail. Her skin was like baby powder, fine and fragile. Cuppling her face with a hand, proctectively, he kissed her, allowing himself to cherish her slight, steady breathing. Knowing she used all her power to control her breathing aroused him more. _

_With both hands she pulled down his boxers and exposed him to the fresh air. She could feel him ready and willing. But knowing him she grasped that he would rather please her than take what he needed. He was a man, there wasn't any doubt, but he was a loving man and that meant she went before his own cravings._

_Kicking off his remaining garments he stared at her, his eyes digging beneath her foundation. Fiercely, excavating her desires. Remembering her words of 'future and I'm not that sort of woman,' he threw himself to the unknown and battled his demons. With the woman beneath him he knew he'd find a escape from the lonely path he cowardly taken._

_Gliding his hand on her thigh she whispered his name. "Horatio?"_

_"Yes?" He kissed her neck and ran his hand on her breast. Worshiping her beauty._

_"I love you."_

_He immediately halted his movements. "I love so much, Marisol." Bringing his lips to her breast he began to suckle, and unconsciously thrusted. "I love you."_

_He needed to be one with her, he couldn't contain himself any longer. His hormones were begging him to act, to satisfied his scorching desires. It was little wonder then that he brought his hand down to unceremoniously part her legs. Nonetheless, Marisol moaned in delight to his eagerness. Inside Horatio was estatic because h__e knew she was ready for him as well. Trailing his lips along her outstretch neck he pulled her along with him to a standing position. She allowed him to guide her. She didn't care where they ended up, all that mattered to her was that she was with him._

_Placing his hand under her thigh he brought it up to rest securely on his waist. Gazing at her he dropped his head on her shoulder and grunted his entrance._

_Feeling him twitch within her she knew he was suffering. "Its, okay, Horatio." She stroked his nape protectively, trying to reasure him everything would be okay from now on. She was not going to disappoint him. "It's okay."_

_Nodding his head he bit onto her neck and immediately felt her contract securely around him and he quivered with pleasure._

_And like that they became one that night. Their love had overcome the dark and dangerous under dwellings that had grown wild and untamed in the man known as Horatio Caine, Lieutenant. Horatio Caine._

_Breaking out from his daze Horatio was brought back to the present. His heart pounding remembering that beautiful day when everything was right and perfect. He shook his head and abruptly stopped. Still feeling the after shock of drinking too many beers. He looked through the peep hole and to his surprise saw Julia. Though his heart stood still for only seconds, he rightfully knew that having her here in his state and, especially, already thinking about sex. Well, to be honest that did not add up to a good combination._


	4. Chapter 4

Before even opening the door Horatio came to wonder Julia's visit. Although, this was true Horatio willingly opened up. He leaned against the door frame for support eyeing Julia and she doing the same.

"Hey, Julia." Horatio yawned "What brings you about?"

"Was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by" Horatio knew full well that this was a lie for it was midnight.

"Come in, come in, don't want you getting a chill"

Though Miami was known for its hot climate Julia was covered in rain drops. The weather as of lately had been of strong wind storms and hail. Julia made her way in as Horatio stepped aside.

"Nice place." Julia grinned seeing his apartment a mess.

"I try my best, but unfortunately I'm no Martha Stewart."

Horatio attempted to pick up all he could. Coming close to Julia he could see a bloodied cloth bandaged to her hand.

"Before you even start, Ron did not mean to."

"Julia, your bleeding. How could he not mean to?" Horatio questioned his once girlfriend and mother of his child.

"We were washing dishes and he accidentally dropped a cup."Julia glanced at Horatio trying to hide the truth."I tried to pick up the mess and well, I'm here."

"Your lieing, Julia." Horatio eyed her up and down."That man is no good for you."

"Then who is, Horatio? You." Julia said, her tone sarcastic.

"Well..." Horatio dropped his head, staring at her from a tilted point."No, but neither is he."

Horatio a little stunned to his false declaration stayed put, glancing at her every now and again.

"Horatio, I didn't come for you to make false claims and nag me."

"Why did you come then?"

"To relax and chat.."

"Well, lets talk, but first lets change that thing."

Exiting the living area Horatio made his way into the kitchen in search of a needed mop and clean clothe. Looking down Julia was confronted with a playboy magazine half way tucked under the couch. Picking the object up Julia saw a naked women sprawled across the cover. Horatio was shell shocked and his tongue swelled unable to make any words come to surface.

"Porn magazine, Horatio?" Julia uttered in disbelief.

"First off, its not mine." Horatio was able to mouth.

"Who's is it?" Julia said with a half smile

"Eric's." Horatio looked over at the mounted cans."Did you really think I could drink so many beers?"

"No, I guess not. What was Eric doing here?"

Horatio ambled over to Julia and removed the old clothe from her wound. The damage had not been too grand. The cut being one inch in length. Julia winced at the feel of fresh air hitting the cut.

"Sorry, so, yea, Eric, Eric was escaping."

"Escaping?"

"Yeah, to his spoken words Cal has been a pain."

"Mood swings?"

"Yup, said he didn't want to get killed if she decided to take out her frustration with a gun."

Julia began giggling with marriment. Hearing Horatio join in with his own laughter was like old times.

"Its nice hearing you laugh, its been so long since I've heard the sound. Its beautiful." Her eyes locking with Horatio's.

Horatio became silenced and directed his gaze to the triangle of beer cans. His memories of those beautiful yesteryear's coming back. Not only were the memories filled with happiness, wonderful nights of passionable sex and coffee aroma, but they also brought bitterness. Sadness of never being able to cherish the time of seeing his son be born and grow. Emptiness of lost time, a sick feeling of things gone south. Of Yelina, of Raymond and of his mistake of sleeping with a women just to forget his unfortunate path. Though, this was true to the core he'd fallen in love with Julia. But he couldn't let himself slide. Not now, not ever.

"How was it?" Horatio stared at Julia once again."How was it when you were pregnant?"

Horatio's eyes held the pain he never dare show. He was a man of little direct emotions. Well, that's what his mother always tried to instill in him. She had always said and I quote " Horatio, be brave son, don't be a coward like your father. Don't show him that your weak, if you do he'll use it against you. People are good, but never, please son never let them see you cry."

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I shouldn't have left, I know that, but I was scared. You understand?"

"Not really, but I'll try." Horatio looked at the floor. He always kept his emotions in check and this was no different."So, how was it?"

"Mood swings, morning sickness and pickle, sour gummy worms and Dorito cravings."

Horatio stood and began moping his throw up all the while keeping his ears open to Julia.

"Mood swings?"

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe how bad they were."

"Try me."

"Okay, well, I was trying on these maternity pants, you know the ones with elastic in um."

"Yea."

"They wouldn't fit and the lady was closing up, but I kept on trying on more and more, trying to find the right fit."

"The clerk got tired?"

Horatio stood, placing his chin on the mop's handle relishing the memories she spoke of.

"More or so, I couldn't find the right size. I began crying in the dressing area and the lady comes in and I just go off on her for no reason. Yelling, cursing and throwing clothes at her. Telling her that they have to get more sizes in the damn place."

"Then?"

"She begins to cry saying that she just broke up with her boyfriend of three years and that she didn't need no fat women telling her off. I begin to cry even louder because I wasn't fat to say, I was pregnant."

Horatio had been becoming more and more intrigued by the words freely coming from Julia's mouth. It was like a crypt had been opened, an old and precious gift from God. Yes, this was from the man himself, a tablet that revealed Kyle's beginning and so much more. Every sentence uttered from Julia flowed rhythmically in tune to his heart.

"Tell me more. How was Kyle's birth?" Horatio said eyes widened and in bewilderment

"It was funny, my mother was there..."

Horatio had been listening intently that he didn't notice the creak that penetrated through the room. He hadn't become aware of the figure standing at the doors entrance until Julia directed her gaze onto the tall beautiful and curvaceous women holding a Merlot wine bottle in hand. His eyes went to her and his heart sank not only in grieve of ending Julia's stay, but also in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio was standing still, more still than an abandoned, dark building. Which only the mice and the occasional cat occupied. He kept his eyes locked on Julia, her presence making his heart beat less rapidly. Every detail in his once comfortable home growing in a dark and threatening way. As if it were to eat him alive, chewing him in, relishing his tender and boneless taste.

Julia could sense his uneasiness, she could even see his muscles contort and tense. A scene she didn't love. She couldn't believe Horatio could take on such emotion. She always saw him as a confident and strong man. An aspect she adored the moment they met. She knew it had to do something with the women standing on the thresh hold. Could it be this women was Horatio's girlfriend. Could it also be possible that she was a jealous girlfriend that would grow angry and lash out at Horatio, maybe dumping him in the process.

Julia didn't have time to decide the answer because Heather made her way to Horatio. Placing one gentle and possesive arm around his waist. He took the wine from her grasp, giving Julia a small, fake smile. Though, he attempted to hide the effort he put into the grin Julia noticed there was something fishy going on. It took Heather to extend her hand in welcome for Julia to brush it off as a man caught in the act. A deer trapped between two blaring beautiful headlights.

"Heather." They shoock hands; giving Julia a sweet and bitter smile."Hey, baby, who's this?" Heather said in a soft tone, ignoring Julia and gazing up at Horatio.

Julia found it a bit awkward that Heather didn't allow her to provide the information. But who really cared, she didn't. She felt as an intruder in the house, perhaps they had dinner plans or other stuff.

"This is, Julia." He removed her arm from his waist and strolled back into the kitchen with bottle in hand.

"Julia, so, how do you know my 'boyfriend'?" Heather said mellowly, making the last word prominent.

Julia raised a brow, "Oh, you know how the story goes. Women meets man working undercover, one passionate night and well...the rest is history." Julia smiled. "I'm Kyle's mother."

"Kyle?" Heather questioned, not knowing who Julia spoke of.

Strolling in with two wine filled glass' Horatio was able to hear the last part of the heart pounding conversation. His eyes quickly shot to Heather; panic filling his crystal blue's. Oh, damn, he never wanted Heather to know about Kyle, for his son's safety of course. She was too dangerous and unpredictable to let such detail slip. He cleared his throat and handed both Julia and Heather their drinks.

Heather placed her palm on his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. He didn't feel heat radiate from the kiss, he never would again. But, yes, she had, well not really. She thought or more crazily believed she did.

"Who is, Kyle?" Heather knew the answer already, but she wanted to hear Horatio admit it.

He took a sip from Heather's cup and darted his eyes to Julia. "He's our, my and Julia's, child." He began ambling towards his couch, defeat in protecting his son from Heather's psychotic grasp gone." Julia, should I call, Ron, for you? I mean it was a accident after all."

"Sure, will you speak with him, though?" She asked, knowing Horatio could somehow slow down the current predicament between she and Ron.

Ron and Julia had as of lately been fighting over the smallest things. If it wasn't for the cleaning lady than it was for the pool boy. He blaming her for sleeping with the handsome Latino to she blaming him for screwing the beautiful Russian housemaid. In reality the two were doing nothing of the sort. But the two workers were getting some action, with each other. In the pool house, in the pool, in the Jacuzzi, in Ron's and Julia's bed and even on top the ping pong table in the game room. Where Kyle spent most of his days studying and playing or just relaxing. It started out innocently. She was cleaning the pool room when she eyed him bare chested and cleaning the pool. She gave him a smile from behind the window and he gave her a strip tease, she found it not at all inappropriate, she knew he loved to joke around.

"No problem." Horatio said, he would do it with or without Julia's request. "Honey, would you mind if Julia and I speak privately?" He knew he'd regret it later on. He would have to make it up to her in some way, maybe he'd sleep with her or something in that style for her to drop it. Why not get some action in the bedroom if he had no way to escape her clutches. He wouldn't like it, but at least he'd get some relief.

Horatio stood and gave Heather a kiss and ambled into the kitchen with Julia following behind. She immediately walked to his fridge and began to look for some food. By doing so she could divert her eyes and have an excuse for doing so. Besides, she didn't eat properly because she noticed Ron eyeing the Russian maid, taking it as a sign of his infidelity.

"Julia, what happened?" Horatio questioned." You never told me what went on?"

"He's cheating on me." She stood back from the fridge with a left over Chinese cup in hand. "Don't ask how, I just know."

"I'm sorry, but how do you?" He took the cup from her hand and placed it inside the microwave. Punching in numbers and pressing the start button.

"I found, you know." She cleared her throat; the smell of delectable sushi filling the room. "A protection, a condom, in our bedroom of all places."

"Does he deny it?" Horatio ran a hand through his red hair, stopping midway. Anger and pity boiling inside. But possessing detective skills made him think rationally. " And are you sure he's....cheating?"

"Of course I am and yes, he does." Anger and rescentment growing. " Oh, Horatio, guys all are the same, I'm guessing you think cuss he's a man and everything he has the right...What, do you think if I did that I would look like a slut!....Oh, Horatio, I don't care, he deserved to be stabbed."

"Excuse me, you, you stabbed him?" Horatio had a small grin creep to his face. "Oh, Julia, you love him don't you?" He began laughing.

"Horatio, I'm serious. I hate him."

"And there's your unanswered question, I hate him, too, but that doesn't give me the right to stab him. Though, if I had the chance do so I would." He took Julia's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Believe me in a flash. So, how did you get cut?" Taking hold of the other hand and turning it over.

"Like I said earlier, he'd didn't mean to, I was going to give him a little stab in the 'face'" She accentuated the last bit, doing a stabbing motion in the air. "But then he took a tight hold before I could so, then I came here."

"Self-defence?" He looked her in the eyes.

"No, I got myself cut." She pulled her hand from his grip and ran a finger over the cloth.

A ding from the microwave, indicating the food was done, penetrated the glee air. Julia stared at it for a bit and glanced back at Horatio; their eyes meeting.

"We should give that boyfriend of yours a call." Horatio said walking over to his house phone; lying on the kitchen table. "Same number?"

"Yeah, same number." She brought out the food and began eating with a plastic fork.

Horatio dialled the number and quickly got a reply from the other line.

"Ron, this is, Horatio." His voice held a bit of frustration.

"Yeah, I know, have you seen, Julia." Ron said from the other end. His voice ,too, having annoyance." I haven't seen her for, oh, I don't know, an hour. Damn, don't tell me she's there with you."

"Ummm, matter of fact.....she is." He could see Julia eating; seated on a black chair at the far corner. A left over from his previous table. "You have something to explain to Julia and Kyle."

"What does he have to do with...with my relationship with Julia....Come on, like he doesn't know there's problems in every one of them. For example, your previous relationship with her. I'm betting he found out Julia has a tendency of making imaginary infidelities. What, did she do it with you, too, is that why you left her with child?"

"Ron...Ron" He smirked, damn, Ron loved getting on his nerves every single chance he got." Ron, that is not why it happened. Look, I don't have to explain myself or Julia for that matter to you. That is between Julia and I, your just a simple bystander in my son's life. That is it....GOT IT" The last two words were not at all a question but a sort of demand.

"Just like Kyle is in my relationship with his mother?"

Horatio could just see Ron on the other end, smirk, vanity and all.

Horatio chuckled "Ron, that is completely different. He has the all rights to know what's going on with his mother, but why am I telling you, you would never understand that. Anyways, that is not why I called she needs a ride home."

"She's got a car, she can drive herself home."

"Ron, she needs you, your...her boyfriend." Horatio said between gritted teeth, he swore he felt like throwing up all over again. That word used to describe what Ron was to Julia was too much.

"Fine, where do you live?"

After giving Ron his address and clicking he walked over to Julia.

"He'll be here shortly, Julia." He could tell she was tired.

"Thank you, Horatio." Julia said holding the cup up for Horatio to take.

Walking over to his trash can, pressing his foot down on the opening mechanism he threw the paper cup and plastic fork in.

"I think we should get back to Heather, she may become suspicious." She said smiling.

"She'll be fine, she's probably watching television."

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." She stood " I mean I'm going to see from time."

"Right, after you, then." He followed and they reentered the living room to find it empty. "Room, sleeping."

"How did you meet her?"

"Grocery shopping."

A few moments later they heard the door bell ring with a faint knocking accompanied closely behind.

"Ron." Julia said tiredly, sitting down on the over-sized leather coach.

Horatio made his way to the entrance to let Ron enter, his eyes red with sleep. Ron glanced at Horatio and averted his attention to Julia lying on the coach.

"Ron, mind if we speak for a while?" Horatio said tilting his head, standing to one side.

"Julia, put you up to it?"

"Yes, says your cheating on her."

"Which I'm not, but of course you'll take her side." He closed his eyes and rubbed them." Damn, red, can we make this fast, it's the middle of the night." He glanced at his expensive watch an act Horatio took as showing off his wealth; what Julia provided him. But he didn't give a flying rats ass, on his part, he felt the man was a worthless bastard. At least what he gained was through his hard work as a CSI.

"Now, Ron, I never said that I am, all I want to know is if you are cheating."

"Nope, I'm not, oh, did she tell you how she tried to kill me, knife and all." Ron brought up his sleeved arm and pulled back the white clothing, revealing a nasty gash. " Gotta defend myself don't I."

"Yes, you have right to do that."

"Says I'm cheating on her with that Russian bimbo, but on my part I know for a fact that she is defiantly fucking that Latin lover, yup, your precious Julia is fucking our pool boy...I'm guessing she even does it in our pool house."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Suspicion evident in his voice.

"How, are you fucking kidding me, how..well, red, I fucking found a fucking green condom floating in our fucking pool." He was pissed beyong belief. "Does that fucking make it clear for you. Now, tell me that isn't fucking nasty as hell"

Horatio looked at his feet not wanting to see Ron in the eyes after asking the coming question. He already felt bad for asking the previous one, not that much, though. If it was true then good for Julia, she deserved someone better even if they didn't have money.

"Are positive it isn't yours?" He toyed with the dorito's on the floor, stepping on them. Crushing them into smaller pieces.

"See I told you wouldn't believe me..shit, red, I don't have to put up with this...Jul...."

Horatio cut Ron's sentence short."Wait, you said you have a pool boy and a maid...May I ask how old they are?" He stared at him.

"How should I know, damn..... twenty, twenty two, yup, around there. the girls nineteen."

"Have you see anything arise between these two?"

"Now, thinking about it, yeah, that bastard...He's fired, he's fired." Anger now coursing through his veins, snapping his fingers."He's soo fucking fired, that disgusting little bitch."

"Alright, first, make sure he has then do what you must."

"Yeah, thanks, red....Julia, baby."

Ron walked over to Julia who still remained asleep, picking her up gently he strolled to the entrance.

"Nice place, by the way..very cozy."

Horatio knew perfectly well what he meant and, no, he didn't mean it as a compliment.

"Yeah, nice shirt." Smirking to himself as he took notice of blood on Ron's sleeve. Irremovable even with multiple washes.

"I'll see you, oh.......whenever." He walked out Horatio's apartment.

After closing the door and making sure he locked it he walked to his bedroom. To his surprise he saw Heather sprawled naked on the bed, one of his silk ties loosely tied around her neck. The tip ending right above her navel.

"Does she look this good?" Heather asked, a small smile spreading. "Naked?"

Horatio was too tired do anything, he walked out the room and went to sleep on the coach. Though, he had to admit she was beautiful. Her brown flowing hair illuminated with the help of the lamp light, her curves very much pleasing to the eyes, her full lips suckable and juicy, her honey hues enticing.

From the living room, "equal, honey," He lied, Julia would always have something above Heather and that would be sanity.

"What am I to do all by myself naked, baby?" She asked seductively.

"As much as I'd like to join you, I can't, sorry, too tired." And with that said he closed his eyes and went right to sleep. Sleep could come easily despite having someone else in the other room naked, naked and doing who knows what.


	6. Chapter 6

"Horatio....Horatio..Horatio." Horatio could hear a faint whisper calling him.

It been the day Ron went missing, four days after Julia met Heather and an one hour before he passed out. His head was throbbing, he felt as though someone had taken a swing at his head. Like a car had run him over and over and over, not stopping until they knew he was out for the count. His eyes wouldn't budge and to make matters worse he felt a cold shiver creep to places he preferred to keep warm. He swore he was naked, no, he knew he was. He attempted to think back, back on what occurred to him prior to his vision going pitch black.

Reflecting to the moment when Ron was laughing. Oh, how he desired to strangle him right there and then. His little smirk, his tiny black dots, his skin, his arrogance. His very nature, just Ron's existence made Horatio want to kill him on the spot. But of course he could not, he was at head quarters, if he did he'd be taken away in a flash. Besides he wouldn't get the chance to.

Ron had informed him of his and Julia's wedding earlier that day and recently egged him on. Hinting that he was to take Kyle's life, not only his but also Julia's.

"Well, hypothetically if I were buying up all the rounds, I'd use it for one thing and one thing only." Ron said with a wry smirk.

"Is that a threat?" Horatio was now looking directly into the beast eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself...although it be a lot easier for Kyle come father's day."

"Ron, your going to be dead by fathers day." Horatio hissed back. If they were to threat his son's life, he was going to do the exact same thing. He wasn't a man that would take such things so lightly. If they planned on ending a young man's life, he wouldn't allow them the opportunity. He was going to end Ron's life one way or another.

Horatio smoothly left the building making a mad dash to Kyle's school. Arriving in half the time. Knowing where Kyle's last class was he wasted no time in finding them. Julia was already standing outside his wing when the first bell rang, indecating five more minutes of class time were left. He held his breath because though he was a damn good cop he couldn't quite control his emotions. _Alright calm down, Horatio, calm down. You gotta be cool for your son, don't show them your weak. _Taking a large intake of air and sighing he approached Julia.

"I guess congratulation's are in order." Julia heard Horatio say behind her.

Turning to face her ex "You heard."

Taking off his signature sun-glasses Horatio nodded his head to her question.

"The wedding was a little spur of the moment."

"Does Kyle know?" He asked not wanting to look at her, but doing so. Disappointment, anger and pity boiling inside him.

"Is this why you've come? To lesture me on who I should be seeing?" She tossed her thoughts to space, annoyed.

"Julia, Ron is after you money." He turned his body to her.

"My money?" Trying to toss Horatio off course.

"The money you've masked over the years doing what you do."

"Really, how is that?"

"With your gun he'll eliminate the one thing that stands between him and that money." His heart breaking with saying those ,oh, so true words.

"Your talking about, Kyle. Don't you think I've considered that." Fresh summer breeze blowing her hair, making the scene that more depressing.

Glancing down he uttered."I am not... going to let that happen." He felt hopeless, he knew if he didn't do something Ron would have his way.

"You don't have a choice."

"But where the boy's concerned, I do." His tone soft but clear.

"What are you proposing." She said giving into him.

"Do not go back home, you meet me at Miami Shore's air strip at five p.m today." Right after giving her the information the bell rang. Horatio could see his son from the corner of his eye standing outside the building. "The boy is innocent."

"We'll be there at five." Julia said.

Kyle walked over to his parents. "What's going on dad?" He stood inches from his father.

"I need to talk to you."

"This looks serious."

"It is serious."

"Is it about Ron again?" He took a quick glance at nothing.

"It is about Ron, listen, I need you and your mother to leave the country for a while."

"What do you mean a while, what is a while?" He shrugged his shoulders, defeated.

Horatio didn't want to say it, but he had to. "For as long as it takes." Guilt laced his face.

"Look, it took me my entire life to meet you, okay, now you just want to send me away!"

"Some day you'll understand what I'm doing."

"That's what they all say and then they're just gone." Tears threatening to come. How could his father not want him.

"I need you to trust me."

Yup, he'd heard that sentence before."Yeah, they all say that, too." He turned from his father and walked to his mother, head hanging low. His pace and composer completely different.

Damn, he hated Ron so much right now. For his fault he needed to send his son away and make Kyle angry at him.

Reflecting further into the future Horatio recalled planning out his death. He put on a bullet proof vest, drew some blood and got agent Evan Caldwell to take a shot at him. Faking his death was easy, but tracking down Ron and all those alloy bullets would be a completely different story.

Hearing a distante noise in the background brought him to the present.

"Damn." His head hurt, alot.

"Horatio, are you awake."

He felt soft, moist lips trace out his chin...Fucking, Heather, it had to be her. There wasn't anyone else here.

After his resurrection he made his way home; to change. His clothes had been stained with blood, his blood, and he wasn't about to walk around town with blood. The simple act of passing his front door would be a mistake. Putting down his keys on the hallway table would be much more grand. Running a hand through his red mane he heard a sharp pop in the living room, strolling in further he found Heather pouring sparkling wine into a two glasses.

Reaching out her hand she said ." Come, Horatio....Why don't we drink." Her hair bouncing with each word spoken.

Wearing a small black dress, cut just above her knees. Her honey eyes calling to him, her milky skin begging him. Her red lips enticing him, her tight curvy form just waiting for him. A sparkle to strong to avoid anymore. Was it his near death, his lying to his son or was it that he didn't care anymore? He didn't have time to answer because like magic his body left him standing there, he made his way to her. Taking hold of his cup he took small gulps.

"You deceived me, baby." She ran a hand over his lips.

"How so?" He leaned in, taking in her scent; Channel No. 5, perfume.

"I saw you fall...You made me cry." She kissed him. "How?"

"How I'm standing here.... alive?" He placed the cup down, ambling towards his kitchen.

She had been following him all day, from the beginning. She always made sure he wasn't seeing someone else. She was extremely controlling, but Horatio didn't do anything about it. He knew she been following him, he spotted her once at a crime scene. He ignored her every time it did occur.

"Horatio, why?"

"Because Kyle. Honey, I have to go." He stopped midway, losing his balance he took hold of a bare beam placed as decoration.

She made her way to him."Come, lets take you to your room." Smiling radiatively.

"You, you." He attempted to swallow "You drugged me?" His brows narrowing in disbelief."Why?" He held tightly onto the wooden object.

"Come, lets go." Taking his arm and placing it over her shoulder."Come on, you have to rest."

"No, no....I, I have to go." He tried to push her away, but failed. His strength reduced by large degree's. He looked her in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because you lied to me." She replied, simply.

"What?" He said with anger and shock.

"Yelina Salas." Strolling towards Horatio's bedroom, dragging him along.

His feet wobbled with every step taken. His whole body seemed to dangle, though he didn't want to touch her he dropped his onto her shoulder. He felt disoriented, dizzy, simultaneously too hot and too cold, he could barely talk or move. He swore he'd blackout at any given time.

Opening his eyes after his sudden black out he saw Heather stripped naked of her clothing. He tried to stand, but couldn't; he was tied down. His feet and arms tightly held by strings secured around each bed pole. Staring at himself he noticed that he too was naked, okay, not fully naked as his black boxers were still on.

"What, what did you do?" Rage filled his tone."You..."

She cut him short. "Oh, but baby we haven't done anything.....yet."

"And we're not, now unbind me." He glanced at her."Now!"

"Oh, baby, relax."She ran a finger from his chest to his navel. "Just relax and we'll be done in no time."

"Why, why do you.."

Once again she cut him short."Because Yelina." Taking hold of his chin she forced him to kiss her. "I'm not about to lose you, honey."

Managing to pull his chin from her grasp he stared at her."Your crazy, first, you've decided to move in and I haven't protested, secondly, untie me."

"I'm ovulating."

He knew she was crazy and that didn't effect him, but hearing that sentence come from her he knew she needed to be in a mental institution.

"No, untie me, Heather." He attempted to break free. "This is not happening."

Placing herself between his legs she began kissing him, Horatio squirmed. His body was betraying him. He didn't want to become a father, not with a crazy chick anyways.

She leaned in "Don't you think I know about your feelings for Yelina." She whispered in his ear.

"That's not a reason for creating a new life, Heather." Horatio struggled against her. "Please, just free me and I'll tell you everything between Yelina and I...It's not what you think....honey."

"Oh, but your wrong, baby...It has everything to do with Yelina." She began removing her lingeria, piece by piece.

Horatio couldn't kid himself. Though, this was insane he found it to be alluring as well. What man could say a women had rapped them without their consent. Not a lot that's for sure. With all his strength he pulled at the restrains, hearing the ropes scratch the poles he stopped. He knew they wouldn't budge, what use would it be.

"Heather, let me go, please." He pressed his head into the silk pillow. "This is not how it should happen, a child should not enter the world this way." He felt himself tremor and tense, beads of sweat glistening his entire body.

Standing, with her feet at both sides of his waist, she gave him a strip tease. Swallowing hard, he found himself becoming more aroused. Damn, his inability for control. She gave him a little kick seeing his eyes close. He pulled at his retrains, pulling, tugging, no use. He wanted nothing else but to leave his body and go somewhere safe and comfortable. His mind telling him to do everything he could to escape, his body whispering to give in and enjoy himself. The tantalizing whisper more powerful then the screaming in his head. Opening his eyes he saw her, the light outside drawing him in. She stood in-front of him, naked. Her beautiful fleshy, round breast calling him, her small alluring navel, her curves, oh, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to free himself and run out the house. Just like he'd done when she met Julia, how he wished he could be there. He'd just go to sleep on the coach, but no, he was here and that was pure reality.

"Please, Heather....please, please." He wasn't one to beg, but this was different. He would do anything to get out of this mess.

She knelt, kissing him, pressing herself against him. Running her hand over his chest, down to his waist, further down to his legs and finally finding her mark. Horatio gasped, looked to his left and spotted the mirror he used for getting dressed in the morning. In its reflection he saw Heather kissing his neck, her right hand massaging his private, her left hand caressing. Her fingers running over his ear, throat and through his hair. No more then a second later he lost all control of his senses and turned his attention to her, brought up his lips and without full mental function began kissing her. But still there remained a tiny piece of him in there, somewhere. His body aroused more then usual, his pupils grew, his crystal blue's gained a serial shade. He planted kisses on her neck.

"Your not fooling me, Lieutenant Caine." She shuddered.

"Who said I was trying to." He whispered in her ear. "For me, this is much more pleasing."

He stared at himself in the mirror. His character gone, replaced by this monster. This sexual monster he didn't know; frightening him to the core. The caring, thoughtful, understanding and moral Horatio Caine trapped somewhere far away, begging for release.

Heather snickered. "Is that so, baby?"

"You don't believe me?" He chuckled.

"Show me." She moved her hips up and down his waist, letting him go."Show me."

"Come here."

Leaning down Horatio captured her lips in his, deepening the kiss. "Take it off." He backed away from her tortured, bruised lips." Take it off." He stared at the remaining black pantie.

He looked at her as she removed her underwear and tossed it towards his mahogany dresser.

"Now come here." His tone harsh and demanding. "Come here, now!"

She pulled down his boxers, his nether region begging, pleading. It was not the Horatio Caine. but the body of Horatio and his alter ego that took over. She straddled him and gently she let him enter. She gasped while he lolled his head back, biting his upper lip in pleasure.

"Oh, ummm, fuck." She panted. "Oh, baby.....Oh, Horatio...detective!"

He arched his back to penetrate her further. Apparently, this Horatio loved pain, pain and pleasure more than CSI Horatio. CSI Horatio had completely disappeared, gone was any trace of him. He'd left, leaving no finger prints or evidence of his existence.

"Fuck, Heather, come on, baby...Heather, oh, shit, Heather, come on, go, go." He asked her to begin her movements.

Heather just sat there, her head bent back. Horatio nudged her, his body attempting to move her. He tugged at his at restraints. If she wasn't going to do anything, just sit there like a dumb bitch then he was going to break free. Do her, fuck her until he passed out, until she begged him to stop. Maybe, even then he wouldn't stop. To his surprise she began moving, up and down, up and down, her hands placed on his chest, her head bent forth. But still he wouldn't give up, a snap from one of his binds and he was freed. To bad Horatio Caine was gone, he wrapped an arm over her and helped her. Their pace quickening, his face contorting, his expressions showing his pleasure and a bit of anger.

"Oh, Horatio, your hurting me." Heather hissed.

He captured her lips stopping her from speaking. "Slap me." He told her.

"What?"

"Slap me." She slap him softly. Kissing her, forcing himself to enter further, roughly. "Slap me, slap me!"

She slapped him harder, without notice he broke all three ropes. Placing his hands on her hips he made her ride him. Tightly holding onto the small of her back he struck her inner most, furthest parts. She screamed as orgasm after orgasm erupted. She bit her lip, making it bleed. He flipped her onto her stomach and placing a hand on her abdomen he made her kneel. Looking at himself in the mirror he entered with force. She dug her nails into the bed for balance and support as he dragged her over the edge.

"Hold on, shit, ummm." Horatio could hear himself say. "Heather, come on, back.....back up."

He placed his right hand on her breast, squeezing and rubbing. His left on her thigh, sliding it back and forth. The warm skin heating to an unbelievable temperature. Every breath shallow and quick. He moved without her, she just stood still.

"Look, look at yourself." Horatio told her. He brought his right hand to her face and made her look at herself in the mirror. "You haven't see what I can, yet..I'm....I'm going, ahh."

Staring at herself she said "Yes, oh...oh, yes...yes, detective, more...more, detective." She put her hand on his hamstring and held on for dear life.

He traced out her opening and ended up leaving his palm on her belly button. Swirling around the navel with his finger and suddenly laid it flat. He jerked himself forward forcing Heather to move with him. Faster and faster they moved, losing themselves in the process. So heightened his smell became he could taste her aroma on his tongue. Desiring to taste her he bit into her shoulder. Crying in pain he made her bleed, trickling of red velvet came. The sight of enticing red made him kiss her neck, softly biting it and running his fingers on her neck muscles. He didn't know how the sight of blood enchanted him. Maybe, it was all those years spent at crime scenes or it was that deep inside he was just as insane as the very people he put away. The pain loving, pleasure seeker in him was laced with vanity, greed, all the bad things that made up a serial killer. Perhaps, he always knew he existed, that he lived in him, but forced himself to ignore that devil residing inside.

"Horatio, oh, Horatio, harder, harder, deeper."Gasping for breath she repeated.

And so as asked his hardness penetrated faster and harder, stinging and burning her. He lolled his head back, tears plastered at the corners of his eyes. His fierce blue color growing in intensity. An animalistic nature he possessed.

Holding her stomach tightly against him."Heather, back up for me, okay, back up for me when I say to." He stopped for a bit.

He rubbed his forehead on her back, kissing her. Feeling not only her, but also himself. He was getting closer to the end. He knew this because his stiffness had grown in length and hardness.

"Baby, I love you." Heather was able to say without breaks.

"Then fuck me,...fuck me, alright. I need you ...I need you to do...that for me, okay." Sweat running from the bridge of his nose.

"I'll do anything." She placed her hand over his. Both their fingers feeling his manhood.

He pulled out and as she was told she back herself up. Letting him enter her slowly and swiftly. With every two inches she'd pull out one. Rubbing his length as she did so. She took his left hand and gently kissed every finger. Bringing it back down and letting him feel himself. Majestically they reached their distention all the while staring at themselves in the mirror. Deep inside her lay a new creation that the trapped Horatio did not want any part of.


	7. Chapter 7

**__****_I see you there, sitting down...Bwahahaha....No, just playing. Okay, I've noticed people have been visiting my stories I was just wondering if anyone would mind leaving a comment as they make me want to further this. Well, any story for that matter...So, if you'd like to see me continue to write then please do leave one. Thank you, and thanks to my commenter's that left some behind in the past. Oh, yea, one more thing. Please don't be afraid to be harsh, I don't really care as they encourage my 'imagination'. Cool, lets begin...I hope the last chapter was not too nasty, hahaha. I was just trying to make Horatio different. You know look at yourself in the mirror then lose all control. Your no longer there, but someone else is. Knock, Knock Horatio are you going crazy. _**

* * *

**_Five Days later_**

Horatio had been sitting down on a bench all day, or what seemed like a whole entire day. In view he could see nothing, nothing to take in just the beach. He decided to get up and walk. To where he really didn't know. All he understood was that he needed to leave the sand and fresh water behind. He stood, grabbed his badge which lay at his side and began strolling the board walk. He remembered that's where Marisol's and his relationship had began, innocently. He told her that because he was Eric's boss he felt that he shouldn't see her. That it would make it easier for Eric and him. But no he just needed to break in and say, yes, I'd love to have dinner with you. He didn't intend to fall for her so quickly and hard, but she had something about her. Something that softly whispered I'll take care of you. Don't be afraid to love me I'll not hurt you or make you cry, I'm here to keep you safe. No one ever made him feel that way, well, except Yelina, his mom and Raymond. They didn't count though. For one, his mom made him hide his emotions and she succeeded in doing so. Till this day he'd hadn't broken down in-front of anyone. Of course Eric was in some sort of coma when he did so. But other then that, he would have the right to say no. No one has ever seen me cry, mom. Then there was Yelina. Whenever he'd see her he'd see Raymond. When Raymond faked his death he'd still see him at her side, always with her. His little brother was a different story. From the beginning they'd constantly hang out together, but whenever they did so Raymond managed to get into trouble and he was the one who saved his ass. When they'd get home instead of Raymond being punished Horatio took on the fault. He vowed to himself their father would never lay a hand on Ray. That he'd protect him til no end. For all these reason's Marisol was the one for him. She was unlike everyone else. From the start he knew she was caring, loving, understanding, funny and so, oh, so much more. He just needed to find out on his own and so he agreed to make the friendship into a relationship.

Horatio stopped exactly where he told her yes, lets have dinner. Staring down he saw people. How they got there he didn't know. He was alone and suddenly there was people playing in the water, throwing a frisbe and ,yes, hot bikini clad girls strolling the beach. Typical Miami style. The sun beating down on them and he simply glancing at nothing in particular, black shades blocking out the sun from reaching his eyes. From heating his day and darkness, darkness that hovered above him wherever he went.

"Oh, Mari, how I wish you were still with me." He sighed. "We'd be so happy, honey...I miss you." He took off his glasses.

From the corner of his eye he could see someone walking into a store. He didn't have a clue why this caught his attention, but it did. Turning around he got a better view of who it was.

"Marisol?" He swore it had been her. He could tell by the lovely and hot swaying of her hips. No one in town had that. Nobody in this city under the sun could trance him like her."Marisol?" He mindfully walked to her then quickened his pace. "Marisol?"

Without concern for safety he opened the glass door. Inside, there were flowers. Beautiful shades of pink, yellow, red and baby blue. At one corner of the place was a bench, constructed of cherry wood and a dim standing lamp hugged the wall. Beneath his feet the floor contained pebbles, crystals and soft sand laced in with solid rubber cement.

"Marisol, sweetheart?" He called out, strolling in further. Taking the only hallway there was in the building.

At the far end of the hall was light shining brightly. Covering his eyes for a split second he found himself in a completely different place. The walls were now made not of wood and plaster, but of marble. There were pillars, smooth concrete floors and the distinct smell of cherries, fresh flowers and the hushed sound of cascading water in the distance. Mirrors decorated every available spot. A casual Greek palace, the scene gave off a mythical and surreal aura. The palace didn't throw off Horatio not a bit, he was here for a purpose and nothing was going to stop him. Not even a stupid celestial palace. Looking at himself in a mirror he could tell he was now wearing khaki trousers, an opened royal white knitted dress shirt, showing off his scared chest and muscles. Red hair did not fill his chest, but a small strip of copper did run up to his navel. Taking a closer look he saw his feet were bare. He ran a hand through his hair, deciding which hall to take as more then three had appeared from no where.

"Are you stupid, boy?" He heard a harsh and gruff males voice. "I'm speaking to you, boy."

Dare he say he heard his father, coming from one of the halls. No, he wasn't mistaking, he did.

."Yes, sir, I heard you." He squinted his eyes as he heard steps coming his way."Sir, can you repeat the question, please, sir."

"I'll not, you heard me, boy. Now, answer me." He demanded. "Where were you and brother this morning?"

"Shopping, shopping for your birthday, father." He replied giving any answer he could come up with.

"Don't you lie me, boy!"

"I'm not lying, sir. I swear."

"Must I teach you again."

"No, sir, you do not..No teaching, I've learned." He stepped back. "I'm not lying to you, sir."

"You've been seeing that, Marisol, bitch again, haven't you, boy."

Horatio stood his ground, stepping forward he raised his voice." Father, she is no bitch. She's my wife and I'll not allow you to speak of her that way."

"Don't you raise your voice to me, boy." He could be seen in the dark shadows. "That bitch deserved what she got, my boy will not be seeing no roach."

Swallowing his fear he stepped further into the shadow. "Father, now you take that back. I fell for who she is, not for what she is. And you can not change that."

"Oh, look at big man on campus speaking his mind."

"Honey, son, don't let your father see you cry." A delicate women's voice came from another hallway." Don't you let him see you cry, son."

"Yes, mother, I'm brave, I'm strong now, mom." He turned to his right and spoke to the tunnel. "I'm a grown man, mom, no one can break me now, not even father."

"Don't let him see you cry, son."

"Okay, mom, I'll not cry." He replied.

Turning to the last remaining hallway he stepped forward. Deciding that beyond this tunnel his love, Marisol, would be. Waiting for him to take her home. To never leave his side again and love each other til the end of time. Creating the family they were robbed of.

"Where you going, boy? I'm not done with you, yet, boy...Turn and face your old man, boy."

Ignoring his father he proceeded on his way, leaving his parents behind in the shadows. Abandoning his pain and memories of his abusive father and demanding mother. Yet, keeping her in his heart for she was the only rock that held him up. Showing him that using your mind, not your fist, was the right and moral thing. That helping others was what every 'man' did. That abusing your children was not being a man. That true men cared and loved their own.

"Marisol?" He ducked under the canopy of grape vines. "Are you there, love?"

He squint his eyes for the sun blared a million times stronger, making everything in sight much more beautiful then usual. Putting on his shades he saw Marisol kneeling before a small garden; strawberries, tomatoes, herbs and all sorts of vegetables grew.

"Marisol?" He tilted his head, planting his hands on his hips.

Breathing in and out shallowly he approached her. Every delicate step compound the dirt underneath his feet, making his footprints noticeable. He smiled, his heart heavy with over whelming joy and merriment. He swore he'd not cry, but that was for fear was it not. This scene before him he couldn't hold back his tears. She was here, kneeling, tending to the garden. Shedding majestic tears of fear and happiness he carefully continued on his way. Fear of Marisol being nothing more then an illusion, afraid this was one of those desert hallucinations. Marisol began humming, no rhythm or timing, just a bunch of humming. But beautiful humming nonetheless.

Stopping mere inches from her "I've found you, Mari." He said, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Patting her hands together, getting rid of the dirt, she stood. "Horatio?" She turned to face him.

"Marisol, I've found you." His blues glittered.

Reaching out her hand she wiped at his tears. "Why do you cry?" She asked.

Her brown eyes clear and questioning. She wore a white summer dress, cotton. Her feet like his were bare. He placed a finger on her gently, scared she'd disappear.

"I've missed you so much, love."

Knitting her brows, she stared at him confused."Why, I've never left your side?" She placed a soft hand on his cheek.

The touch warm, inviting to his senses. How long had it been since she touched him in any way? He knew exactly when, nine months and a year. Weakly he placed his hand on hers, nervously shaking. His heart not playing tricks on him, no mind illusion. Simply her, his love, his wife. A breeze whooshed pass, driving along the long stone path. Bringing with it the smell of cherries and fresh summer flowers. He could feel she had her wedding ring on, the cold silver heating with his touch. Staring into her eyes he could see she wasn't staring back, but looking past him. Into the distance, beyond the cherry tree and grape vines. To the path that led to some unknown parts of the palace.

"Look." She said with a grin.

Staring back he saw a small child, one year in age. His tan skin shining with the help of the sun, his light brown hair containing a hint of red. What caught his attention the most though were his crystal blues. A pang ran straight through his heart like an arrow piercing a fragile apple. His mouth opened in realization of who the baby was and whose it was. A angel he'd never get to meet in waking life, stolen from his life forever.

Turning back to face Marisol he asked ."Ours, is he ours?" His eyes staring, waiting for her honest reply.

Her smile was all he needed to know he was.

"His names, Connor." She took is hand and made him follow, halting before the child. "Horatio, don't be scared."

"I felt so alone, Mari."

"I know, Horatio....Look, here." She took hold of his hand placed it on her face. "Believe me when I say this, don't give up, I need you to be strong, I need you to keep going...No more crying, please."

"Don't leave me, Marisol, please take me with you."

She shock her head, her flowing hair bouncing. "Be strong, Horatio, you'll see me again, but now is not your time."

"Don't.."

"I'll be with you, in here." She placed a hand on his heart. "Don't think of what could have been. Remember of what we gained, not of what we lost."

"How long?" He questioned, kissing her.

"When you've done what you were sent for." She gave him a last passion-able kiss and turned to the small child.

Reaching his arms up she carried him, hugging her tightly he looked back at his father. A cute smile quickly spreading. Looking at his child Horatio walked up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Tears staining Connor's white dress shirt, his bare feet loosely hanging from underneath his mothers arms.

"I'm sorry, Connor....I'm so sorry." He whispered into his hair. "Please, don't blame anyone, please." He kissed his head, droplets sooking his red tinted hair. "I love you, son...Bye."

"Horatio?" Her tone soft and clear.

His hand placed on his son's head "Yes, love?"

"I need you to wake up, wake up, Horatio."

Connor lay his head on his mother's shoulder, his eyes staring into Horatio's. Blinking, his blue's became more crystal like. Looking into his eyes Horatio could see all that he missed out on. The happiness and love, but also what he had gained.

"Okay, okay, Marisol." He kissed her left shoulder and closed his eyes."Okay, Marisol."

And just like that he open his eyes again and was lying next to Heather, with only boxers covering him. He sighed and stood from the bed, ambling towards the master bathroom. Turning the faucet and letting the cold water cascade. He stared at himself in the mirror, the old Horatio had reappeared because of the person he'd lost. Splashing his face with the running aqua he reached out for a hand towel and put it over his wet hair. Raising his head to glance at himself once more he had feeling in the pit of his stomach. The stinging of the freezing water was not what made him gasp. To his surprise he noticed a pregnancy test thrown carelessly into the trash bin.

**_I hope you liked it. Please press on the green button, yup, the one right there. Press it and comment, thanks. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks to those who've left a comment on the last chapter. Okay, right now I want you to check up the name Conner on the baby's list and meaning. The one I got is Conor, but it didn't let me write it that way. It's Irish by the way. _**

**_That same day, an hour later. _**

Horatio was sitting in the living room, drinking coffee. The smell reaching his nostrils was inviting, but to a small degree. He still couldn't forget what he found in the bathroom not long ago. He didn't even know she was pregnant or how she got pregnant. What he grasped as certainty was that it must have been his, she wasn't very attached to anyone else. Tapping his fingers on the wooden coffee table Horatio could clearly hear Heather making her way through the hallway. He winced, anger boiling within him. Taking sips from his mug, the pregnancy test lay wrapped in toiler paper. He knew nothing of what went down. What he remembered of the last five days were cloudy. He had no recollection of what occurred between then and now. All he recalled was Heather standing before him naked and he trying to escape and nothing more. Horatio glance at the mounted clock at his right, the silver hands indicating it was five til nine. The tick, tick, tick driving him insane because somehow it seemed Heather's every step took an eternity. He wasn't going to leave until she did. Don't take him wrong, but he couldn't contain himself anymore. He didn't want anything to do with her, yes, he'd be there for his child, but not for her.

Horatio stood and strolled into the kitchen. Finished with washing his empty cup he wiped the counter clean and waited for her.

"Horatio, honey." She said, her tone drowsy and distorted. She made her way to him, reaching for his neck she asked."Did you sleep well?"

"If in as well rested and awake, then yes." He removed her arms from around his neck, ambling to the table. "Heather, I need to talk to you about...well, about this." He brought up the covered pregnancy test. "When were you going to tell me, about...about you being...."

She cut him short. "About being pregnant?"

"Yes?" He stared her down. "Heather, you knew I didn't want this."

"Don't you remember you were the one who wanted it...wanted me and wanted me badly." She walked to him. "You were the one who had your way and have been for five days straight now."

Wow, did she, Heather, say five straight days. How he found the time to do her for five straight days astounded him. Alright, he wasn't even there when they did do it, but she had stated clearly that it did occur and he needed to take her word, seriously. Seriously because he didn't remember what happened for those whole five days. Five days gone and he believed he would never get them back. Its as if he went on a vacation without his body and his body was doing whatever it wanted. Reckless and unthinking, uncaring of consequences.

He rubbed his temple, she must have drugged him. Nope, he was certain she did how else could she get pregnant without his consent or was he there all along, just not caring. Going with the flow, living day by day numb to reality.

"No, no, I couldn't, no." He said, still unconvinced. "Marisol...."

"Marisol! What does she have to do with us?" Heather knitted her brows together, questioning.

Yes, his love. His love was the one who gave him his answer. He was asleep for five days, not knowing of his surroundings or happenings. Trapped in his own subconscious, watching a movie of his life. A scary movie were he had no control what-so-ever. _"Wake, wake up, Horatio, wake up." _She had said. Which now he interpreted as his physical and psychological waking

"You drugged me and then had your way. How I got into it is beyond me." He handed her the test, his tone laced with rage. "All I understand is, this body." He ran a hand over his body "my body had his way, not me...If I did, it wouldn't be with you."

He was about to walk away when Heather took tight hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't you walk away from me, not when I'm carrying your child." She declared angrily.

"Oh, no, I'm not walking out my child's life, I'm walking out of yours." He turned to her "I want you out of my life, pack your stuff and leave, today."

She took hold of his crotch, he gasped in shock, anger and confusion. She began giggling, her face showing no emotion.

"I'm not leaving." She said "or did you forget what you told me for five days, none stop."

He tilted his head, not knowing of what she was spoke of. "Your bluffing."

"A life would leave you behind bars, Horatio." She squeezed, staring him in the eyes.

His blues glistening by her shear force around his member, wanting to strangle her, but knowing he couldn't. He couldn't do it because he'd go to jail and lose the baby she carried.

"What did I tell you?" He asked.

"Your father." Was all she uttered.

"Proof, where's the proof?"

Pulling down his black collar she tugged out the silver necklace. Dangling from the tip was a smashed and contorted bullet, the name Andrew Caine engraved with a knife. The father he killed, supposedly trying to stop him from killing his mother. But in reality pissed seeing his mother dead and his father sitting down drinking a beer without a care in the world.

Twisting and gently tugging at the bullet, she let him go."You want proof, here's your proof, Lieutenant." She flicked at the bullet, making it sway back and forth, back and forth. Light bouncing off the creases, drawing out beautiful colors for such a dangerous game. Like a moth attracted to a deadly glistening light he stood motionless.

"You wouldn't." He took tight hold of her wrist. "Not when I can-"

"You can what? Tell them how I got you to father our child....They wouldn't believe you, no trace..."She made an explosion motion with her fingers "Buff, just like that you'll be in jail."

Letting go of her wrest, he placed a hand on-top of his red mane. Pacing the kitchen he stared at her with rage. "Why.....why do you want me?"

"Because you were the first man who ever paid any interest in a crazy women."

"The wallet, is that why...is that why you won't leave me or my family alone?"

"No, baby, your the reason why I won't give up without a fight....your son and that women.."Cringing, she mouthed."Julia, are just pawns in our love."

"Pawns?" He stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"To make you love me, one way or another they'll help....What do you think we'll name him? I bet Kyle will love a baby brother." She ran a hand through a lose curl, thinking. Munching on a bagel she found lying on a plate, cream cheese spread evenly. "Oh, how about Conor?" She smiled.

"How do you know...know about Conor?" He strolled to her side.

She planted a kiss on his chin and rapped her arms around his waist. "You talk in your sleep, baby" Placing her head on his chest, she looked up at him.

Staring down at her, he clenched his jaw. "What else have I said?"

"Oh, I don't know, but you look pretty sad sometimes." She ran her fingers through his hair "Oh, but other times you...you look, oh, so angry and oh so hot."

Unwrapping himself from her grip, he demanded with a stern pitch. "What else..have..I said?" His brows moving with every word spoken. "What have I said, Heather?" Keeping his cool, his rage forming into physical form.

"You said her name and then there was that father part. Boy was repeated, a lot." She licked off the cream cheese that got spread on her fingers. "Oh, oh, this morning you said roach, how that got in I don't know."

Biting on his lower lip he ambled into the living room. She followed him shortly after, finding him sitting down with his hands covering his eyes.

Feeling pity she sat besides him. "Horatio, why can't you love me?"

"Why do want me to?"

"I told you why."

"No, no you didn't, not really." He could be heard sobbing. He didn't want to cry, but thinking of his dream he couldn't stop himself. "If had it been some other man that picked it up, would you be chasing after him?"

"I don't know, I was always too attached to men." She put a hand on his shoulder. "If you didn't show up after Marisol's funeral then I still don't know, but it did happen and we are having this baby."

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stared at her, crystal blue's tinted with blood red. "Are you having fun, Heather?" He questioned, sarcastically.

"We are having fun and we are in love."

He stood from the coach and turned to her. "No, Heather, your having fun, I'm on a different level of fun, way below fun...more like miserable." He picked up his cell that lay with his wallet and keys on the coffee table. "I'm telling you right now, Heather, I'm going to do everything in my power to take away that child from you, but don't mistake me, I will do it discreetly and without fuss from your part."

Heather stood and faced Horatio down. "Oh, no, Horatio, we will live together and raise this child together or did you forget about that trophy that hangs from your neck."

Touching the necklace with a finger, he looked at her, sincerely."Okay, don't get me wrong though, I will not like it, I will protect my children and those I love from you because, Heather, you are crazy and.....you need to be put away." Tucking in the necklace back into his shirt he made his way to the exit. "Don't wait up for me I'll be late....honey."

"I never have, love." She blew him a kiss as he walked out the door and slammed it close.

The weather outside his plush apartment was fresh, the smell of beach reaching him. Hugging him close for deep inside he felt like the world had come crashing down. Safety smashing into small, insignificant pieces like when a glass cup breaks into a unrecognizable pile on the floor. His heart stinging just like when a bare foot child walks over the heap and bleeds. Blood, velvet red, trailing along the soft, white carpet leaving in its wake a trail un washable and irremovable. His body shaking like a child bleeding to death, nothing stopping the gushing of blood from flowing. Losing his life for a damn, stupid mistake that shouldn't have happened to begin with because his parents always warned him to be safe and careful. Horatio on the other hand had no one to keep him safe and secure in this cruel and tarnished world. A world that had lost all it's meaning. Why were people put here, what's the reason to suffer in a place that may or may not ever learn from its mistakes?

Horatio, with head held high, strolled to his Hummer. The aging man then looked back, put his hands in his pockets and sighed. He didn't want to come back ever again, but he knew he must for she had vital evidence against him. He knew for a fact that if he left she would go through with her threat, leaving him behind bars. No way to protect the child she carried and Kyle.

Leaning back on the hood of the Hummer, he looked up at the clear, cloudless sky. "Oh, Mari, I've gotten myself a real bad jam here. How am I ever gonna escape her, now?"

Just then like a Godly answer his cell phone rang, picking up he said. "Horatio, here."

"Hi, Horatio, it's Eric, there's been a stabbing in the subs, 110 Andover."

"Thanks, Eric, I'm on my way." Horatio shut his cell and dangled the keys on his finger tip, making it circle around it. "Heather, I've got a great surprise."

He would look into her background and whatever evidence he came up with he would use against her. If that meant pinning a phony murder on her then he would do it in a flash. He just hoped the other CSI's wouldn't catch on. Other on the hand, he probably wouldn't need to pin a false claim, he knew she was nuts. An insane person would never have the strength to contain their rage and cockiness for too long.. He just needed to find when, where, how and who she went ass-crazy, insane-in-the-membrane on.

Getting into his Hummer he drove off to join the others. All the while thinking how he would win this crazy, twisted chess game. One way or another. Fathoming a life where Heather resigned in a psych ward and where he cared for his new born, simply a life where he didn't have to worry for his loved ones.

* * *

Driving up to the crime scene Horatio could already see yellow tape, Hummers and police officers. Stepping down he made his way inside, walking inside he found the women who had been stabbed. She was in critical condition and was being wheeled out.

"Who is our victim, ?" Horatio asked a note pad carrying Ryan.

"Our victim is Megan Hamilton." Ryan said, "according to neighbor's she lives alone, keeps to herself."

"What is her condition?" Placing his hands on his hips, he turned to Ryan.

Taking a back glance, he then looked Horatio in the eye"Hospital lists her condition as critical" He declared. "but between you and me, I don't think she's going to make it."

"Does this appear to be a robbery to you?"

"No, all the electronics were untouched, all the jewels are in place other than that the place is trashed."

"Then it could be personal." He bent to pick up a piece of paper, sitting carelessly on the tan ottoman.

"Yeah, attacker." Ryan twisted his back, pointing to the obvious open window. "Came through an open window." In looking back he saw a bullet hole in between the book case. He probed his finding. "Horatio, there's a bullet hole in this wall."

"And here's why." Horatio retrieved the gun and bullet lying on the hard-wood floor. Checking the gun's magazine, he found two missing bullets. "Two rounds have been fired from this weapon."

"She shot at her attacker." He pointed at the hole with his note pad. "One bullet is in the wall." He then turned to the windows to his left. "Where's the other one?" He asked his boss.

"Maybe, her attacker took with him." Horatio said, convinced.

Noticing blood on the floor, Ryan said. "You know what, I have directional blood drops leading to that door.

"Follow that trail, please."

The blood trail had led Ryan outside, hanging loosely from a bush Ryan could see the knife, bloody. Kneeling down he picked up the object. To his surprise the owner had a dog and it was about to attack him.

"No, no, no, no." Ryan yelled and quickly backed away, letting go of the knife."No, no, good dog, good dog, no, good dog, hay, hay, hay, good dog, relax, just relax." He tried to chill the barking dog. "Good boy, just relax." Ryan seemed pissed and annoyed as he attempted to steal the knife under the vicious canine's noise. "Sit down, relax." He picked up a bone "here you go, want a bone, here you go, jeez." he tossed the bone, but Cujo returned. Dialling a number into his cell he called back-up."Yeah, hi, this is officer Wolf, can I ah, can I get, ah, get animal control down here at the Hamilton crime scene?" Nodding his head he said. "The sooner the better, thanks." Hanging up his cell shortly afterwards.

* * *

**_Several hours later._**

Horatio and Natalia were making there way into the nice mowed backyard of a high fashioned designers home.

"Miss Belle is very bussy right now. Can you please come back later?" Miss Belles' assistant tried to reason Horatio and Natalia.

"Oh, I think she'll find time for us." Horatio said, putting on his sun-glasses.

"I can schedule something for you next week." The assistant said, nervously. "She's about launch her line."

Horatio stood with Natalia at the entrance "Zoe Belle, please."

The skinny, blond Zoe was in the middle of a exercise routine with her trainer when Natalia and Horatio barged in.

"I'm sorry, Miss Belle." Her assistant sighed, defeated.

"Tony, give me a minute." The beautiful blond mouthed to her buffed male trainer.

"Thank you, miss." Horatio thanked the assistant. " Ma'am?"

"What do I owe the honor, officers?" Zoe asked.

"We need to know if you ploy a chef named Megan Hamilton?" Natalia questioned the designer.

Shaking her head the blond replied. "No, it doesn't ring a bell."

"We ask because Megan was stabbed this morning." Horatio told Zoe.

"We found a piece of your bullet proof fabric at the scene." Natalia informed her.

"That's impossible, its not available to the general public, yet. I've only given a few samples to celebrity clients."

"Okay, we're gonna need a list of those name's." Natalia told Zoe.

"Yeah, I can't do that. My client's demand the up-most privacy."

"We always can come back with a warrant." Horatio threatened Zoe.

"That won't be necessary. If you most know I did have a few things stolen from me a couple of weeks back."

"Was there any forced entry?" Natalia asked.

"I have the top-of-the-line security system here, only someone that knows the codes can get in."

"And who are the people that had the codes?" Horatio wanted to know.

Looking down for a split second Zoe felt guilty. "Every one on my staff."

Glancing up Horatio could see a man sitting on a tree branch just outside the walls, taking pictures. "Excuse me." Horatio said ." Do you see that?"

All three present eyed the young photographer.

"Yes, I do." Natalia declared.

"Oh, that's the paparazzi." Zoe informed them.

"Natalia, please." Horatio gently instructed Natalia to follow.

The young Turk kept on taking pictures.

"Excuse me." Horatio made himself known.

"Doing a little sight seeing?" Natalia asked, sarcastically.

Climbing down the pap introduced himself to the two CSI's. "Name's Cameron West." He slung his equipment onto his shoulder. "Just here to take shots of Zoe Belle's celebrity clientele."

"Mind if I take a look?" Natalia inquired.

"Ah, yeah, actually I do." He hid his camera behind his back. "Taking pictures isn't illegal."

"Yes, but trespassing is."

"Let me have your camera, please." Natalia snagged the equipment away from the young guy. "You can come with us."

* * *

_**......................................MUCH LATER..............................................**_

Damn, Horatio was looking into Heather's background when he stumbled upon a deadly secret he never knew of her. Eric wasn't the only who had someone in the Russian mods side. To his surprise he'd found Heather to be connected, connected by blood to Ivan. Ivan Sarnoff was Heather's uncle. Slamming shut his lap-top Horatio stood to one side, rage and fear boiling to unbelievable heights. Had Heather been after one thing and one thing only all along. Horatio didn't have time or patience to answer that simply question. Looking to his right he saw Eric walking down the long granite hallway. Running two fingers down the sides of his lips he sighed, making up his mind to speak with Eric he strolled outside the glass box.

"Eric?" He called out.

Eric, with several yellow folders in hand, stood still. "Yeah, H?" He turned his attention to his boss.

"I need to speak with you."

"Yup, okay." Eric ambled to his friend. "What's up?"

"I have this friend, you may not know him."

"Okay, what has your friend gotten into?"

"Well, David, has met this not-so-stable girl and this girl, Heather...well if Heather calls for me tell her I'm not here."

"Why would she be looking for you, H?"

"She thinks I have something to reveal about, David...Eric, just please, if she calls don't tell her I'm here, okay."

"Alright, H, I'll tell her your out at a crime scene and not to bother you."

"Thanks, Eric." He said with relief laced in. "Thanks."

"No problem, H. Um, Cal and I are heading to the store for some snacks. Would you like anything?"

"Sure, can you pick me up some diet soda and Doritos."

Eric began laughing, his face creasing into a smile. "Alright, sour cream."

"Hahaha." Horatio attempted to keep from laughing. "You know Julia found your magazine."

"What! No, no."

"Yup, you have to take those stuff with you when you leave, you know Eric."

"I'm sorry, H....What did she think?"

"What do you think? That it was mine of course."

"Did you tell her it was mine?"

Horatio from his back pocket brought out the Playboy and handed it to Eric, discreetly.

"Yes, I wasn't about to tell my ex it was mine, not in a million years would she drop her finding."

"Oh, okay, I see how it is?"

"What?"

"You don't have your friends back."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I didn't tell her the porn was mine, jeez, Eric."

Tapping Horatio with the magazine he asked. "So, it's Sour Cream, right?"

"Yeah, and thank you again, Eric."

"No, no problem that what's family is for, right."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so, I'll catch up with later."

Horatio's eyes grew in size as he caught Calleigh making her way towards them.

"Here, give it, give me the porn, Eric." He tried to snatch the magazine away from Eric's grasp.

"You old horn dog."

"Shut up, Eric, give the porn." Horatio took the magazine as Cal stood besides Eric. "Hi, Calleigh."

"Oh, shit."

"What's that?" Cal asked, intrigued.

"Oh, nothing." Eric replied. Staring at Horatio with a thank you look.

"Let me see." She said. "Give it to me, H."

"Oh, you know Cal, this is when I get bored around the house."

Taking the mag from Horatio she noticed the same girl Julia had seen sprawled on the cover. "Oh."

"Yeah, you know I don't have many girls come by, so, yeah." Horatio said a bit shy.

"Oh, H, we need to hook you up with someone...You don't need to be looking at these sleazy magazines."

"That's alright, Cal, I love these."

"Okay, so did Eric tell you we're going to the store?" She said, skeptical.

"Yeah, sour cream."

"Sour cream?"

"Doritos." Eric interjected. "Doritos and diet soda."

"Docter Pepper." Horatio said.

"Diet Doctor Pepper and Sour Cream Doritos." Calleigh mouthed. "Horatio, are you sure you don't a beautiful women?"

"I'm sure, but thank you."

"Alright, H, have it your way. Come Eric, lets go."

Walking away Eric looked back."Thank you, thank you, thank you." Eric whispered to Horatio.

"That is what family is for." Horatio replied, rolling the magazine up and stuffing it back in his pocket.

Horatio stared at the descending sun then strolled to his empty office for Eric and Cal to return.

"Man, Mari, this has been a...well it has been a very strange day."

**_Hope you like it, please comment on this as it makes me want to write even more. Thank you once again._**


	9. Chapter 9

Stars spotted the clear night sky when Horatio arrived home a little over ten o'clock and a bit tipsy. Making his way up the few steps to his apartment he felt like giving up, a huge throbbing headache had over come him. Earlier that evening Ryan announced he was getting hitched and to celebrate Horatio invited everyone out, including those not very close to the intimate group.

"Oh, damn." He laughed, holding on tight to a railing. The steeliness of the handle refreshing to the touch. "Two-hundred and twenty five bottles on the wall, twenty five....twenty...ten bottles on the wall." He continued on his way up to his door.

"Lieutenant?" A short old man poked his head out from his window. "Do you need any insistence?" He asked.

Looking up to the white wrinkled face, his blue's locked with brown. The Italian master chief lived in the apartments for about thirty years. When Horatio moved over from NY the aged man, Benito, had been the first one to welcome him to the building. Every Friday at seven both Horatio and Benito would spend the day playing chess and every time Benito would allow him to win. Horatio knew though that he'd lose on purpose, he found out much later on that Benito had been a gold winning chess player. One day he decided to ask the withered grape fruit why he let him win and his answer greatly astounded him. Benito said that staring into Horatio's eyes he saw his dead son. His son, Freddy, had been killed in Vietnam at an early age, nineteen years to be exact. He also revealed that when Freddy went off to war he swore to return and beat his father at chess, a promise he never got to carry out.

"Oh, Benito, can I spend the night?" He pleaded, shamefully. "Please."

"Having girl trouble, son?" A smile spread across his creased face.

"Some thing like that, sir." He replied, leaning against the wall for support.

"Come on up, I'll get the sofa ready for you." He closed his window, letting the white drapes swing back into place.

"Thank you old man." Horatio whispered, thanking God for bringing Benito into his life. He couldn't think of a better friend then someone who threw him a bone once in awhile. Pounding his fist softly on the rough surface he threw himself forward, ready to take a well needed rest.

With careful steps Horatio managed to walk to the entrance, a couple strolling out held the door for him. The man's eyes skimmed over Horatio's drunken state and leaned into his girlfriend, telling her something inaudible. His black tailored suit screaming we're heading to a fancy restaurant for the night, she might say yes, don't really know.

"Horatio, we've seen Heather taking out some trash ealier, but we haven't seen your son or your ex."

"Yeah, they're out of town, they'll not be home till tomorrow." Horatio said. "May I ask what she was throwing away?"

"I don't know, sir." The beautiful brunette stared at Horatio. "But she looked pretty mad."

"I imagine she's angry at me." He grinned, his hands keeping the door from closing. "I forgot to take out the garbage." Shrugging he took a quick glance to the fifth floor, third window to the right. Through the gap between both curtains Horatio could notice Benito preparing the chess board."Well, I have to go, prior commitments you know."

"Yes, we understand." The couple replied in unison. Turning their backs they bound down the stairs, hands in each others grasp.

"Hope to see you later, sir." The girl called out as she was led into the vehicle.

She wore a black dress that hugged her sides, tightly, showing off all her best assets; the pearl necklace around her neck only added to her delicate beauty. She resembled one of those porcelain dolls old ladies decorated their homes with, well at least to Horatio she did.

"See you later, too, ma'am." He waved goodbye, staring at the retreating car as it disappear into darkness, leaving him to ponder what Heather had thrown away. Running a hand through his red mane he strolled into the building letting the door swoosh close.

Strolling in Horatio found the bright, specious, red corridor empty except for William, the Irish watchman, his face hid behind a newspaper. Light bounced off the checkered black and white tile floor, spreading towards the elevators. The black sofa and love-seat bare of human bodies, at the far end bay windows looked out to the night, a man could be seen walking across the street. His hands in his pockets, head bent down, staring at the floor. As the door came to full closure a thump penetrated the still air and startled the snoozing man. Looking around frightened the Irish man caught Horatio staring at him, his clothes in shambles.

"Oh, hello, sire." the Irish man sat straight, his blue hues red with sleep. "I been ah kip?" After rubbing the tireness from his eyes he stretched his arms to fully awake himself.

"Don't worry I'll not rat you out, William." He replied.

"Yed nah worry me, sire, feckin camerah snappin me ah kip." His thick Irish accent came through with more anger than worry.

"Yes, camera's never lie, do they?"

"Nah, sire...nah day dant." He took a sip from his hot mug. "I mustah stop fromm kippen en too late, hah?"

"If you want to keep your job, you do." He pat William on the shoulder. "I'll talk with the owner if you like."

"Yed do that?"

"Of course, but you have to cut those late nights."

"Oh, yeh, sire, nah more pubs."

"Good, now you rest tonight, no last minute drinking."

"Yeh, sire,

"Alright." He gave William a smile before strolling over the elevators.

Pressing the silver switch Horatio waited for the ding that would indicate his ride was here, ready to take him up to Benito's dwelling. Staring at the small box above the sliding doors Horatio saw the floor numbers pass, they seemed to take an eternity. Tapping his foot on the sleek ground Horatio turned his head to his right, he could tell William was reading today's newspaper. Ding, the doors opened, revealing the green carpeted container, stepping Horatio instantly pushed the fifth floor button.

A few seconds later, or more like five minutes to Horatio, the elevator had finally made it to Benito's floor. The dim lights helped with his current headache as he strolled down the long hallway. Horatio didn't need to knock when he arrived infront of Benito's door, it was slightly opened, light seeped into the long hallway.

"Benito?" He could smell coffee brewing and donuts, chuckling he walked in. "Smell good, but you do understand just because I'm an officer doesn't mean I love donut's."

"Yes, I know son, but I thought what the heck why not get something in your drunk ass."

"Thanks." He sat on the coach, clasping his hands he eyed his friend in the kitchen.

"Now, I'm not going to ask if you want coffee, son, you need something your state."

"Yes, I know, sir."

"So, how do you like your coffee, black or with milk?"

"Black, please." Standing he made his way towards the chess board, the pieces set in place. "Are you going to let me win fairly this time, sir?"

"We'll see how I feel."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shot, son." Benito walked into his specious living room, a grey coach hugged the wall.

Taking the wooden king in hand Horatio turned to Benito standing near the cherry oak door, sipping at his cup. "Well, I grasp your son is...gone, Benito."

"Yes." He sat on his coach. "Yes."

"Well." He sat at the table's chair, placing his hands on the dragon encrusted wooden arm rests. "How was your son?"

"He was a good boy, loved pizza, cheese only, was on the bastek ball team in high school." Benito smiled, recalling his son. " Was a hard working boy, adored spending time with the needy, just loved humans, they fascinated him.....he followed directions to the t....I." He stared at his coffee, nodding his head." I never had to yell." Running a hand over his face he sighed, taking a large intake of breath.

Horatio could see he hit a nerve, he shouldn't have asked. He knew that subject was beyond sensitive, he imagined father and son were best friends. Something he wished he shared with his own father, even with Kyle.

"I'm sorry for ask-."

"I should have tried harder, I should have kept him here." The flat screen mounted on the wall began playing yet another song, Frank Sinatra, 'One For My Baby.' " I should have told those bastards no, they weren't taking my son. I let him...I let him down, I failed him, Horatio."

"No you didn't, Benito." He walked over to his friend, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. " You didn't fail your son. You were a great father, unlike my own you loved him, that's what counts....that's what counts, Benito."

"I hope it did, I do hope." He looked up at Horatio, his eyes glazed with tears. " He was everything I had left, son."

"I know."

"Are we going to play?" He smiled, trying to hide his pain. Like Horatio he wasn't one to show emotion, he preferred pretending there was nothing wrong. "I'll play."

"Alright, lets play some chess." He strolled over to the table and sat, putting the king back down. " Let's play, sir."

"Okay." Sitting he scooted Horatio his coffee. "You watch me, alright, son."

"Yes, sir." Drinking from his mug he stared at Benito with understanding, everything had changed.

Gently placing his hand on pawn g he moved it forward onto square four with steady precision.

"Your going to let me win aren't you?" He asked.

"Shush, son, just watch and learn."

Horatio moved his d pawn onto the fifth square, waiting for Benito's winning strike. Benito relocated his bishop onto pawn G's empty spot, rightfully knowing how he would bring down Horatio with just five easy steps. Horatio not seeing the obvious threat moved his bishop onto g four square, tapping his finger on the table Benito moved. With few moves later Benito had taken Horatio down, with classic tactics he'd use on his professional opponents.

"Wow." Was all Horatio managed to utter, his eyes stuck on his fallen queen, taken down by a knight no less.

"I'll teach you everything I know, tomorrow, son, but now we must go to sleep." He stood, taking Horatio's and his cup to the sink. After washing their cups he turned off the television, turning to Horatio he said. "Goodnight, Horatio. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Yes, sir, goodnight to you, too." Horatio replied putting the pieces into their wooden box, strolling to the sofa he laid down, covering himself with the fresh sheets Benito had provided him.

Benito stood at his room's entrance remembering what Horatio told him earlier. _' You didn't fail your son. You were a great father, unlike my own you loved him..."_What did he mean by that? Horatio never told him about his past or his parents, to be honest he never spoke of his father, only his mother. That she was strong willed, that she was a home maker, that she loved to teach her children from right and wrong. He could now see why he reminded him so much of Freddy, Freddy was always fond of his mother. Whenever there would be an argument between him and his wife, Freddy would always side with her, even if she was at fault. He couldn't blame him though, he was hardly home, working all the time trying to make a living for his family. Competing in chess tournaments didn't bring in the necessary cash to support a family of four, his wife, his daughter, Molly, his son and himself. If he wanted to keep his clan happy he needed to fight cases in court, he was a lawyer and a fantastic one at that. Which meant he was rarely home to watch Freddy play basketball or take him out for a nice father and son dinner and for that missed opportunity he would hate himself forever. How many times had Freddy asked to go fishing with him, too many to count that's for sure. An excuse always managed to come up and when they did have time together he played chess, chess with his son. He didn't know if that qualified as bounding time but he enjoyed those special moments where he could play his favorite game with his only son. Another secret he'd kept was that he never allowed his son to beat him, they were rivals in chess and that's how Benito engaged in the game, as rivals.

Turning off the light Benito whispered "We'll speak tomorrow, chief."

Retreating into his room he strolled to his night stand, opening it he took out an old album, laying down he held the object close to his heart.

_' Dad, dad.'He recalled having tears stream down his face as the bus pulled up to pick up the recruitee's, several days after his son was drawn out from lottery. 'Are you crying, dad?"_

_' Of course not, chief, I....I have something in my eye." He wiped at the fake fuss. "Now, you listen, son, you take good care and come back home in one piece, understood.'_

_' Yeah, pop, and maybe when I return I'll beat you at chess.'_

_'That's a deal, son.' He hugged his son, not knowing that be the last time he's see him alive._

_'I love you, pop.'_

_'I love you, too, chief.' _

_'I promise to return, pop, and I swear to beat you.' He smiled that famous smile of his, the one all the ladies went crazy over._

Graciously closing his eye lids Benito promptly went off to sleep, dreams of his son would flood him that night. They'd be the closest he'd come to ever seeing his son again, he would even smell him, that cologne, English Leather. The scent he had awoken up to every day, the drift of wood and spices reaching his nostrils as his son ran across his room, late for school once more.

* * *

Waking up the next day Horatio found he was late for work, he rapidly got up.

"Oh, God." He uttered, remembering he had no clothes at Benito's.

Standing he found Benito in the kitchen making breakfest. "You look just like you saw a ghost, son."

"Oh, no, sir, it's not that, it's that I'm late for work."

Laughing Benito came to stand near Horatio, plate in hand he said. "First things first, you can't get dressed and leave for work with an empty stomach, can't you."

Shaking his head he looked up at Benito, a smile spread from ear to ear was evident on his friends face. "I can't, I have to go."

"Calm down, Horatio, there some clothes of yours here." He handed the eggs and bacon to Horatio, leaving to retrieve the items. "I presume your girlfriend was cleaning your closet." He could be heard saying from within his room.

"You may be right, sir. Did she throw anything else?"

"No, son, I just found the clothes in bags." He came back into the living room, a large, black bag swung from his back. "Here."

"Thanks."

"I figured you had gotten into a fight with your lady friend."

"What makes you think that?"

"She was more mad than a rabid dog."

"Oh, well, between you and I, I don't know exactly how I caused her to be angry."

"Must be all those working hours."

"Yes, maybe." Finished with eating he took the bag and made his way to the bathroom. "I can't thank you enough for saving my clothes, Benito."

"Don't mention it......Ummm, son?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Is it alright if we speak after you've arrived from work?"

"Yeah, you know we can. Can I ask what?"

"Oh, I think we should speak of it later, what do you think."

"Sure." Horatio came out from the restroom, black suit and white shirt. "Thank you, sir, for salvaging my possessions. I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't think of it then."

"Well, I have to be heading off now, I'll catch up with you later."

"Sounds a like a plan."

"Thanks for throwing me a bone and for the clothes."

"You welcome."

Strolling out from Benito's apartment Horatio rode the elevator to the garage, there he found his Hummer, dusty, but ready for another day. Driving he saw the streets were quite bussy. He would take this as good omen, a mistake he'd come to regret a few hours later.

* * *

Parking his Hummer he idly bound up to his office, Ryan had been standing outside his room for about a half a minute, when he spotted Horatio his worried expression turned into one of relief. Fears of his boss being dead vanish into thin air, a frantic call had been placed telling them there was a murder at Ocean Drive.

His breathing returning to normal Ryan said"Am I glad to see you, H, I don't know how to put this, but....... there's been a murder at your building."

"What, I've just arrived from there, how can that be, I would have suspected something."

"The apartment is located on South Beach, right?"

"Yeah, when...when was it called in?"

"A few minutes ago, H." He ran a hand over his face. " They said a man had been stabbed."

"Did they get a look at him?"

"No, they said they didn't get a good look, but to come asap."

"That is exactly what we are going to do. Ryan, where are the others?"

"At the scene."

"Alright, lets go, we have a murderer to catch."

And just like that Horatio was driving home, not aware that someone he cared for, deeply, would be dead in a matter of hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Entering the unavoidable Horatio could feel his skin crawl, his very fibers contort and expand simultaneously. As if by black magic tinny fire ants dug their way underneath his skin and paced up and down, biting every so often to make themselves present or simply to fuck with his mind.

He swore he'd been dropped off in the middle of the Twilight Zone because nothing made any sense, he couldn't even understand the noise that filtered the room. Everything, including Eric and Ryan who stood shell shocked, seemed to mix together with the blood splatter covering the white walls. Recreating a frightening nightmare only visible through the eyes of Edgar Allan Poe. The only thing that stood out like a sore thumb was the rising sun, but not even that cast a promising future because it not only reflected Horatio's fury, but an anguish far beyond his own comprehension.

At the thresh hold, he stood motionless. Unable to move, too stuck in denial. Body there, but mind reeling back to the night before. How he wished to be there now rather then here, staring at the lifeless body of Benito.

"H, are you alright...H?" A light hand upon his shoulder dragged him right out from his deep reverie.

"Hmm?" He stoically replied, his face still glued to the cold, drained body.

"Are you fine?" Eric asked, his tone and composure holding tight. He couldn't show weakness, not now.

His thoughts though a bit cloudy understood Horatio's close friendship with the old man. His boss had spoken on numerous occasions of the withered grape fruit. However, seeing Horatio void of specific emotions he could tell that what he thought was nothing compared to what he now knew. Horatio's stoic stare spilled a million and more revelations. Revelations too murky for him fathom till today that is.

Glancing at his friend, Eric's heart went out to the man who saw more death then a funeral parlor.

"Blinking embers, tell me true....where are those armies marching to, and what the burning city is that crumbles in your.....furnaces." Horatio said, knitting his brows to understand the words somehow.

_Marching, marching where? To nothingness, to no where....into the dark abyss. What city? Metaphorically or literally? City of stupidity and greed or political corruption?.....The city of right and wrong of poor and rich of....of thorny crowns and crying fairies or....or...damn, the game of win or lose that is our society? _

"H."

"Oh, yes......yes, I'm fine." Horatio shrugged his shoulder and let Eric's hand slip from it. "Benito's favorite poem, Armies in the Fire."

"Right." Clearing his throat he repeated the poem by heart. "The lamps now glitter down the street; faintly sound the falling feet; and the blue even slowly falls about the garden trees and walls. Now in the falling of the gloom the red fire paints the empty room; and warmly on the roof it looks and flickers on the back of the books. Armies march by tower and spire of cities blazing with staring eyes, the armies fall, the luster dies. Then once again the glow returns; again the phantom city burns; and down the red-hot valley, lo! The phantom armies marching go!"

Like on cue Horatio joined, but now his smile returned. "Blinking embers, tell me true where are those armies marching to, and what the burning city is that crumbles in your furnaces."

_Ah, yes, of war, of crimes against society, but engraved somewhere in that city lays the plaque of hope, of faith.....of some day._

"Robert Louis Stevenson." Ryan added, walking up to the the pair.

"What makes one so cold?" Horatio asked no one in particular.

"Many things, madness firstly, secondly, sanity." Ryan uttered, staring at the man he always considered a brave hero.

"Look, H, if...well, if you can't handle it I can understand, he was like a father to you."

"No, no, I'm fine, really." Staring at Eric he grinned his sincerity. "Besides, the day is growing old, old and worn." Stepping beyond the door Horatio took his place beside Tom. "What do we have?" He asked, placing hands on hips, staring down at his dead friend.

"Stab wounds to the stomach, back, and throat, all lethal...Horatio, it seems they.."

" Wanted him alive." Staring over his shoulder, he saw Eric and Ryan deep in conversation.

"Yes, long enough for him to suffer." Bringing Benito's wrist up he examined what appeared to be rope burns. Dark red, veins broken. Limp wrist in hand he revised his meaning of compassion. Hating having insight on stupid shit, fucking crap he couldn't do anything about he thought of how unlucky Horatio truly was. First, his mother, his young CSI, his beautiful wife and his brother, now adding his close friend. Damn, how can a man still stand knowing everyone he loved fell and those still remaining could finish their journey in a blink of an eye."Looks as if they restrained him, visible marks." He added, continuing even through his deep contemplations.

"He faught?"

"It appears so, Lt."

"Then he should have DNA, under his nails, correct?"

"Maybe?"

It fascinated him how Horatio could go on with Benito's body in sight. Knowledge of horrible acts was haunting, torture was wearing, a soul destroying misfortune, but more daunting was the knowledge that someone was numb to reality. Like they were blindfolded to the world.

"Or maybe not, they likely wore protection."

"H?" Eric called out.

Turning around he followed Eric's view, to his surprise he saw a blood trail lead to the closet. Drawing their guns, Eric and Ryan carefully approached the closed door and turned the knob. With a load thunk a males body, face hidden by a black mask, fell out. His clothes filth in his and Benito's blood. Gun wound clearly seen behind the head, coming out through the front, hole still fresh. Cat litter not only on and around Benito, but also covering the boys body. Obviously to hide the stench of death.

"Its looks like we have a double homicide on our hands, gentlemen." Horatio announced from his location.

Ryan frighteningly nodded his head to Horatio's statement. "Boss, I'm guessing if we find DNA it'll no doubt belong to this bastard."

"Aren't we jumping ahead of ourselves." Eric smiled, making joke of Ryan's observation." But yet again you've always been a fortune teller, haven't you."

Kneeling down, Ryan pulled at the mans mask. "H, I think you might know this man, he role played paparazzo."

Strolling over to where Ryan stared closely at the boy, crunched low. "Cameran, but....but he was so young."

"And naive." Eric commented. "We gave him a chance, H, he just didn't accept."

"That he did, didn't he, Delko....that he did."

Standing above the lifeless body of the young boy, Horatio stared out the window. Who knew such a beautiful day would welcome him with a nightmare. Just yesterday, Benito and Horatio were playing chess and drinking coffee over a conversation that included Benito's rarely mentioned son.

Benito's last words rang through, over and over, in his head. As clear as day.

"_He was everything I had left, son."_

And to that note, Benito had been a father to him. Benito had lost his son to a stupid war and Horatio in turn lost his father to a stupid murder.

"Lets play." Horatio whispered beneath his breath. "Lets play, sir."

Turning on his heel Horatio left the room in search of a better answer. He knew exactly who the puppeteer behind the strings was, Heather. A fucking crazy chick who would cut off, kill, and manipulate people without a worry or sway. All she needed to do is call on her connections, beauty and other resources to accomplish such a task. Not a problem when it came to her. She was the best of the best and she perfectly knew and relished it.

"H, where you going?" He could hear Eric exclaim from within the room. "H?"

"For our murderer."

Following closely behind, Eric trailed him towards his Hummer. "Eric, stay here, I can handle it. Go, go find out what you can then report. Seek witnesses, anyone who may know anything, I don't care how senseless it may seem, I want them interrogated."

"Sure, need backup?"

"Not with this person, no."

"I can call, Frank."

"No, no one, Eric.........no one."

Jumping into his Hummer Horatio drove off in a fury, his distention known by heart. He was going to THE GARDENS MOUTH, the snake surely slithering its scaly body in the greens.

* * *

"Sir, I understand."

"Please, I must see Heather....now." Horatio said between gritted teeth, his lungs bursting with rage as he tapped on the two-way keypad.

Head tilted Horatio was greeted by a hefty man, his eyes covered by black shades. Taking off his own pair, Horatio stared at the man standing behind the gates, his stature not at all menacing to him. If the man's motivation in building mass was to scare the living lights out of any man, Horatio wasn't buying the, to put it blankly, crap. He could see right through the fake facade of strength.

"I'll not repeat myself, I want to see, Heather."

"The lady in question is at the moment bathing. If you prefer, you can wait in the living quarters."

"Yes, I'd prefer that very much." Placing his sun-glasses on the rim of his collar's shirt, he waited to be let in.

With a light hush the gates slowly revealed its inner self, walking in Horatio was thrown aback, just a bit. To his right he could see lush gardens, without question that's how the estate got its name. The Gardens Mouth. To his left, a beautiful lake, right ahead, the mansion. White, red door, of course, it had to be red. Blood red. Three bay windows sprawled across the face of the two story and exotic trees lined the granite path to the home. Extending his arm out the guard directed Horatio down the pathway.

"Knock, twice, doesn't like when people knock once or three times for that matter. Very superstitious."

Strolling further in Horatio could now make out five balconies, alright three, the other two were something else. Like told Horatio knocked but twice, he didn't need to wait, but fifteen seconds for the maid. Her outfit was not that of a typical house worker. Top showed a bit too much cleavage, skirt too high, beauty of a model. Black heels even along with the skimpy outtire. But that was typical of this city under the sun. Call it Miami heat, every women basically poured sex appeal.

"Welcome, ." Her Spanish accent thick. "Come in, come in. Would like some limeaide?"

"No thanks." He ambled in, the white marble flooring sleek like every other asset in this Russian mods hide out. "Do you know when the women, Heather, will be ready?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No, coffee, soda, orange juice?" She offered.

"No thanks."

"Limeade?"

"No."

"Okay." Walking away, she disappeared into the long hall.

Sitting down on a black over sized sofa, Horatio toyed with his badge while awaiting Heather. Every possible scenario scanned through his mind. What if Heather had nothing to do with Benito's murder, what if Sarnoff was behind the murder, or could it really been all Heather's doing? Yes, that notion fit well with him. He didn't care that the women he thought responsible for his sudden and unexpected demise was carrying his child. She needed to be brought down, no matter what. She was evil and conniving, like her father and uncle. No good to society what so ever. Just as he was thinking of exploring this abode, to seek out evidence, any evidence that would put Sarnoff away a thunderous laughter erupted the quite and comfortable peace. Clapping soon followed by the appearance of a tall, Russian man. Dark hair combed back, blue eyes piercing. Standing up from his seated position Horatio came face to face with Heather's father.

"What brings my son-in-law home?" Alik, leaning on his mahogany cane, smiled.

Fresh from bathing, he drifted with musk and wood. Neatly pressed clothes just added to his over inflated ego which in turn made the whole scene that more laughable. Horatio didn't understand the need to parade oneself as God. Cocking his head, he opened his mouth and smoothly blurted out his annoyance with the Sarnoff.

"I'm sorry , sir, but I'm no son of yours."

"Rude, yet, so formal." Cracking his back, Akil, limped over to Horatio. The hollow thump, thump of his bum leg echoing off the ceiling. "It may not be now, but soon, especially when she's carrying your child."

"You know?"

"Oh, yes....yes, I do." Stretching out his hand he offered it to Horatio. "Names , Akil, but I prefer to be referred as father."

Ducking his head, he smirked. "What makes you think I'll marry her?"

"Well, because she's carrying your child of course and because if you don't you'll be receiving some really up-setting news." He warned, his tone not changing from a loving and caring man.

"I don't deal well with threats, sir."

"Who said I was threatening you, you just assumed. Am I right?" He moved to sit across from Horatio. "I mean, I can always move." His brow rose and he stared nonchalantly at him.

Breathing in low, Horatio sat back down, his gaze never leaving Akil's. Trying to dis-spell the unnerving tension he chose to change the subject. "Your daughter, how old is she?"

"What, you don't know?"

"She never told me."

Chuckling, he called out to the maid and ordered a frosted beer. "Twenty eight, born July 20. She was a beautiful baby, but that I don't have to say, she is still gorgeous as ever." He sipped at his drink and crossed his leg over the other. "Born premature, but survived. Strong will and determination runs in the family." He said with pride and something else hidden behind the phrasing.

Nodding Horatio fixed his eyes on the floor. "Ivan?" Was all he needed to say.

"My little brother, what has he done now?"

"Killed a women." Glaring into Akil's gaze he could see darkness, an empty room. His windows looking into an family empire spanning a hundred years.

"Oh, yes, that." Smirking, he tapped on his alligator shoe. Glistening blue skin hissing to watch your step. " Have you ever heard the fable of the fox and the monkey Mr..."

"Caine, and yes, I'm quite familiar with the story."

"Then you also know it's not good to accuse someone for you have no evidence." He looked passed Horatio, his eyes fixed on the person behind him.

"Well, hello." Came Heather's voice, her hair flowing, cascading down to her shoulders. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"Heather," Horatio stood, grabbing Heather by the arm, "let's go."

"Let me go," she pushed his hand away, glaring. "I'm not going anywhere with you, not until you tell me what's going on."

"What's go on is that you killed Benito."

Tossing her hair, she giggled. She perfectly knew what Horatio spoke of, but she wasn't about to rat herself out. "Humph, your funny, I never even seen the old bastard."

"Denial isn't good for the baby." Horatio dryly joked. "I'm not dumb, Heather."

"Well, I wasn't born yesterday, honey.....Unless you can prove I've done anything wrong I don't see why I have to keep speaking with you." Staring at her father, she ambled away, leaving both men to stare each other down.

"Contrary to popular belief dog's are not color blind, they...."

"And neither am I.." Glaring at Heather's retreating back he stormed off after her. "Heather?"

"Horatio?" She mocked him, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Benito was found stabbed to death in his apartment today." Eyeing the stainless steal chief kitchen, Horatio continued with his accusations. "We've also found......Cameron."

"Whose Cameron?" Toying with him, she implored.

"Cameron West, your uncle's personal photographer.....so, don't tell me your not somehow involved."

"I'm not involved." Pushing her way past the maid, she strolled into her room. "Now, unless your going to strip naked and..."

"No, Heather, this is no joke...I've had enough of your antics."

"Killing isn't an antic, that's first degree murder."

Placing his hands on his slim waist, Horatio glared at her, his rage boiling. He didn't understand how Heather could make light joke of this, this was no joke. This was Benito dead, this was complete childish, immature, stupidity, this was a crazy women believing she could get away with whatever she desired. This was his way out, his pathetic and anguished escape.

Running a finger over his lips, Heather peered into his gaze. The feeling of triumph over riding her, he didn't have anything to pin her down with, Cameron was dead. Just like her uncle wanted. Gone was the worry of the loser slipping again, of being caught red handed and bringing down what their family worked so easily for. She was free from the system, but Horatio would never be freed from her. That just made her so damn happy and so damn reassured. Tip toeing, she slipped a hand behind his head and brought him to her.

"Now, what do we say mommy and daddy get reacquainted?" Kissing him, she giggled.

"There will be no such thing going on." Pealing himself from her grip, he stared into her eyes. "Heather, before this child is born mommy will be in jail, so start saying goodbye to little Caine."

"Your too damn cute, honey." Sitting on her bed, she fiddled with her sun dress. Yellow lellies wrinkling with the pintch of two fingers. "Horatio, have you ever wondered what Benito was thinking right before he went....away."

"Yes, and I also know what he wasn't."

"Do you think he was thinking of his son?"

"I thought you didn't know him."

"Like I told you before, you talk in your sleep." Lulling her head back, she ran a finger down the side of her neck, sighing. "David Leonardo Bianchi, third generation American Italian."

"How do you know so much?"

"I checked him up." She stood, swaying her way towards Horatio. "I wanted to be sure I knew everything about your friends." Planting a peck on his cheek, smiling. "You proud?"

"Proud of what? For googling a fallen boy?" He smirked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Why do you have to say it like that? No, I did much more then that, baby."

"Heather..

"I paid someone to track down every possible picture, document.... both birth and death certificate......his rank, down to his last dying words."

Searching her gaze he couldn't pin point her intentions. Why did she want to know everything even about a nineteen year old child's military career? What was the use of looking through every possible person he knew, unless she was planning to do something with the information.

"You want a photo of Leonardo?"

Nodding his head, he decided he had enough of this small charade. If Heather thought this was done with then she had a blow coming her way, he wasn't about to give up that easily. Not when she killed an innocent man. Putting on his shades, he firmed his glare on her. "This isn't over, Heather, far from it." Stepping out of her room, he strode down the long, marble flooring towards the door.

"Come by whenever you like, son." Akil said from within his comfortable living room. "Oh, and if you happen to catch my brother, tell him I said hi, will ya, thanks."

Slamming the massive oak door close, Horatio idly ambled to his car leaving behind Heather and her father, Akil.

* * *

"Horatio, there are two witnesses?" Eric informed Horatio as he stroll into CSI headquarters, his pace angered.

"Eric, eyes on Sarnoff." Horatio took off his glasses, cocking his head, he eyed Eric. Determination on dragging Heather and her corrupted family down strongly etched into him. His senses hyped on the very notion of seeing Heather from behind bars.

"Done with, Ryan and Natalia are watching him." Trailing Horatio down the corridor to interrogation room 2, briskly, he replied.

"Witnesses?"

"A elderly women, Georgia, says she heard noise thirty minutes prior to finding the remains."

"Neighbor?"

"Technically, no, lives atop, apartment, C 110." Handing a tan folder to Horatio, he kept up his walk with that of his brother-in-law. "It doesn't go any where beyond that."

"Okay, the second?"

Coming to a stop in front of the glass box, Eric turned to Horatio. Eyes wide with hope, hope that this boy had more information to give then his name. "A kid named Justin....Horatio, I didn't want to interrogate him, well, not without you."

"Alright." Pressing his hand against cool glass, Horatio led the way in. "Okay, Justin.." Skimming the document in hand, he sat across from the young man. "Justin Diaz, would you like anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine, thank you, sir."

"Alright then, lets get down to what you saw."

Standing Eric leaned on the wall, his arms crossed, his attention focused.

"Well, I was....I." Justin stuttered.

"Its alright, you can tell us, it's important you do." H tried to calm him down, seeing his posture lean in. Hands clasped under the glass table.

Clearing his throat, the Cuban boy ran a hand through his hair. His nerves riding him, driving him to act strangely. Eric and Horatio could tell the boy was uneasy, they also they knew he was hiding something.

"Look, Justin, we're not going to arrest you..." Eric reassured the tense seventeen year old.

"Are you sure, cus." Pulling at his fohawk, sleeked by water, he kept his eyes on Horatio."Ah, you know I don't live there."

"That's fine, we're not saying you do." Eric replied, coming to stand by Horatio.

Digging his tanned hands into his fitted jeans, Eric knew what the problem was. The boy was a runaway, a boy on the lose and sleeping wherever his head hit.

"Justin Diaz, orphaned at age three, been staying in foster homes since age four." Horatio delivered, his tone understanding and somewhat sad. "Moved thirty times, now living with the Randolph's."

"Was living." Justin whispered. "I-"

"I know." Eric interjected, his voice soft. "What happened?"

"They kept a room.....locked...dark....no food if you, if you acted out. Didn't need to be anything big." Puckering his lips, he looked at Eric. "Ummm, may I have a sprite, please, sir?"

Staring into the eyes of Justin he could hear the low voice of a former kid trying to break free. He didn't understand how a person could destroy a young life without guilt, remorse or a care in the world. He knew Horatio would be able to coax him into talking, they shared a familiar trait. One he didn't want to experience, one that tore at his conscious.

"Sure. Ice?"

Shaking his head Justin glued his eyes back on Horatio. "No thank you, sir."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Eric." Horatio said, his eyes cast on green ones.

Strolling out Eric left both Horatio and Justin to speak.

"Ummm, Justin, jolly rancher?" Bringing out three brightly wrapped candies, Horatio offered Justin a piece.

Taking one, he mouthed it. "Thank you."

"So, seven-teen, that's gotta be something."

Smirking, he pocketed the plastic. "Next year is what I'm waiting for."

"Next year....your eighteenth...remember mine, your life will change."

"Yup."

"How was it?"

"Difficult." Staring at his feet through the glass table, he saw something that hadn't been there before.

"Yeah, I can relate.....abusive father."

"Abusive foster parent's."

"My son...my son was in foster care." Staring at Justin shoe's Horatio spotted blood drops on the tongue. "Justin, please stand."

Doing as told Justin stood and took off his shoes, knowing Horatio would be asking for them. Finger's twitching Horatio stood, fixing his attention on the outside sun. He knew this wasn't good, not good at all. He just starting liking the kid, a boy that reminded him so much of himself at that age.

"This isn't looking too good, Justin, I suggest you talk....now." Placing his hand's on his hips Horatio tilted his head, concerned.

"I...I....I"

Returning back with can in hand Eric knew things had taken turn for the worst. White sneakers sitting on top of the table, Justin in socks, that didn't add up to a great combination. Staring at Horatio with a questionable stare, he searched for answer's.

"Please, process, Eric." Leaning on a foot Horatio directed his focus on Justin.

"Sure, H." Placing can down, he took the sneakers and left the room.

"Justin we have no more time."

"My father abandoned me, sir, when that happened I was handed over to the state like property, so you see I'm really not that trusting of official's, regardless if......"

Holding his nostrills Horatio sighed. "Look, son, I...I was beaten when I was a kid, I understand what it's like. I would never do that to another, let alone a innocent child."

"Yes, I know. It's just that I don't want to go back."

"We'll not send you back, but we need you to tell us everything you know."

Swallowing his fear, he opened his mouth and began spilling. "I heard my dad was going to be back in the state, he's arriving in a week."

"What's your father's name?"

"Harris White."

The Harris White, the former mayor of Miami, close friend of Joseph Ratner, confirmed bachelor and heart-breaker. The one who helped hide many of Ratner's faults.

"Yes, go on." Horatio said, knowing full well who he spoke of.

"When I figured he was to land here I hitch hiked into the city intent of tracking my dad down.." Justin sat, running his fingers through his hair. "I....I couldn't stay there anymore."

"I understand." Sitting down Horatio looked through Justin's paper as he listened.

"When I arrived I had no where to stay, so I choose Sun Cavern. Checking under mats I eventually found a key, when I entered there was no one, they never came back, so I stayed. Today." He tapped on the glass table, rubbing at invisible marks."

"When you had breakfast?" He looked at Justin slouching in his chair.

Nodding his head he affirmed Horatio's question.

"What time?"

"Nine, nine fourteen." Shaking his head, he knitted his brow's in memory of the event's. " I heard yelling....banging and then.....and then someone broke in next door.....I was scared......I-I didn't know to do, I listened..I was going to call the police, but....." Staring at his hand's he felt guilt in not phoning the cops. "I couldn't....ah, it's my fault, but I couldn't, sir."

"At time's fear is useful, Justin...sometimes."

Toying with his sleeve, he banged his fist on the table. "Dammit, it's my fault the guy is dead and I'm making up excuses." Chuckling, he stood, pacing the short distance to the wall and back. "Sir, the man would still been alive if it wasn't for my....for my fear of being dragged back to that hell hole, for my fear of not meeting my dad, I was scared, that's not a good excuse.....I should have done something, anything, but I couldn't move, I...I-I froze."

"And all those are valid excuses. Your right, son, you should step aside and face what you fear, but that's in the past. One should not dwell in the past, it's not good for them."

Who was he trying to convince himself on the man who stood, tear's running down his cheeks. Glistening in his self pity, his shame, his guilt, clenching his fist's in hurt, in pain in losing the man who he never knew. He'd looked back when he dreamt of her, he was the delusional one, not the kid who hated himself for not acting.

"Please, go on." He uttered. "Go on, son."

Stopping, Justin gazed at Horatio, his thoughts momentarily halted. Looking closer at the man who sat, grasping record's, he saw familiarity in his face, in his posture, in his nature. The red headed lieutenant reminded him of boy he grew up with. That is when he lived in Miami a few years back. A kid he regarded as his best friend, a friend who had his back in thick and thin.

"Kyle?" Justin walked closer, placing his hands on the table. "Kyle Harmon?"

"That's my son."

Nodding his head, Justin smiled dryly. "You've met him....he always...we were friends."

"Kyle was your friend?"

"Yes, we were.....we were best friends, he had my back and I had his, that's the only way one stays sane."

**Okay, I hope you like and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. PLEASE COMMENT, GOOD OR BAD DON'T MATTER. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I'm looking for someone to help me think of new twists and turns. So, if anyone would like to help, please offer up a small piece of your work. I know my writing isn't of high standards, so that's why I'm searching for a more experienced writer. **

_"Kyle?" Justin walked closer, placing his hands on the table. "Kyle Harmon?"_

_"That's my son."_

_Nodding his head, Justin smiled dryly. "You've met him....he always....we were friends."_

_"Kyle was your friend?"_

_"Yes, we were....we were best friends. He had my back and I his. That's the only way one stays sane."_

Sitting down, Justin tapped his foot on the smooth surface, relishing the chill seeping through his tattered socks. Closing his eyes, he sighed remembering of days gone by. Memories of black asphalt, soaring pig skin and smell of sweat. Picture violet skies, smiling faces, happy faces, drenched running boy's, yet, the down pour of cloudy horizon's and fiend's devouring the weak.

Like Kyle, Justin had to adapt, turn into a shadow. A fly on the wall because loving foster parent's disappeared, leaving you to wonder where your guiding light vanished to. A fly on the wall because hateful bastard's locked you away, till you passed out of hydration or when social worker's came by to report on the flock. A fly on the wall simply because you were a orphaned child living a lie, society's forgotten property left to rot in the aftermath of grown-ups mistakes.

And that's how it was. Only able to trust the running boy with the ball, scramming not only for a touch down but also to forget their stupid, pathetic lives. Fighting to live another day, fiercly hanging onto their tinny remaining sanity. Clenching for fear of dropping head first into the black vacuum of crime, of drugs and murder. Yet, that fresh breeze of game time only lasted for few minutes, at the of the day you always had to return to the unknown, back to the monster's waiting arms. Dragging your feet into the pitch black abyss that joyfully danced to the errie music that was your life in the system.

Dropping his head, Justin clasped his hands over his face, not fully knowing why a tear gracefully cascaded down his high cheek bones. "This is not right." He muttered.

"What isn't, son?" Horatio asked, feeling horrible for probing. He understood what he referring to.

Horatio knew the instant he met his child what his life consisted of. Nothing. Just like his own kid this boy asked the same question. Why was the world torn between the haves and have not's.

"Why do I have to be?"

"Orphaned, why can't everyone have someone."

"No, I had Kyle, but."

"But he left you."

"No." He sniffed, his eyes stinging with the salty water. "No, no-no he didn't." Peeking through his slim fingers, he eyed Horatio, his anger boiling. Why did he have to explain himself to this man who he barely met. Why should he ever explain his miserable existence to anyone that wasn' Kyle. Outsiders would be the only ones who would ever understand him. Peeling his hands away, he slammed them on the glass table. "You were suppose to take care of him."

"How, I never knew he existed, how could I."

"You should have....you should have known, he was your son, blood calls, yells for their kind." His voice shook the small container that held them both, rocking them in its still tasteless breath. Standing he burst with rage."Kyle...Kyle was beaten, he was starved he-he needed you, you should have been there, not me...not me.." He wiped at his tears, his breath became more shallow as his angst dispersed and flowed through every vain. "I shouldn't have been the one to stay up all night, I shouldn't have been the one to nurse him back to health, I shouldn't have seen him cry because we were left outside in the cold, I should never met him..I should have been safe with my dad."

Collapseing to his knees he sobbed uncontrollably, meeting Horatio had brought back so many memories in a matter of seconds. All horrible and sad. None more then when he was with Kyle. They went through so much together and Justin being the eldest always had to be there to pick Kyle off the floor and dust him off. Promising him a untruthful and biased fairy tale. One of growing up together and forging a colorful and beautiful future for them both.

Holding his stomach he huffed in pain, his pale body shook with the aftermath of spent energy. Energy he no longer possessed, energy he needed right now to pick himself up and go on like nothing ever happen because that's what he always did. No matter what.

Mindfully standing Horatio made his way to the fallen boy and knelt besides him. "Thank you, thank you for watching over Kyle for me, Justin." Tilting his head, a hand came to rest on the weak and stick thin frame. "Your safe now, no one will e..."

"Why doesn't he want me?" Forcing his head up he stared at Horatio with red tear stained eyes, his thin chin quivering waiting for Horatio's honest reply. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing son, you did nothing wrong."

"He knew, he knew about me, but, but he never wanted me or my mom, she never wanted" Shaking his head, more tears freely fell. "That's why, that's why she." Placing two fingers to his temple he triggered his invisible gun, smiling. "No one wants me."

"Justin, thats not true, you have to have faith in people....You gave Kyle a chance, right?"

Nodding his head he agreed. "Kyle."

"Kyle."

"Kyle was there, but I couldn't keep him."

"No, you couldn't."

"I tried, really I did, I tried to keep us together, they wouldn't let us."

"You know what though, you tried, that is all that matters."

"How is he, what happened to him after."

"I don't know, he never told me."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, you know you can, I'll take you after."

"After clearing my name."

"Justin, everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what kind of kid you are."

"How?"

"Trust me." Horatio chuckled, he knew he was asking a secluded and closed shell an unattainable task. "Trust me."

Eyeing the floor Justin brought up his brows. Could he really trust Horatio, he seemed after all like a decent and truthful man. "Okay...I'm hungry." He added.

"Me too." Carefully standing he stuck out his hand for Justin to grab hold of. Fully knowing well that the child was on the brink of death, staring the cruel and sweet releaser right in the face.

Shaking hand took solid and dragged his lame body straight off the ground only to fall back down.

The only reason Justin was searching for his father was simply because he'd gone to the hospital and receive unsettling news. Smiling he forced his battered and deprived self up. Sensing Justin would just fall again Horatio grabbed tight hold of the seventeen year old and helped him out of the room and down the corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

Strolling into Miami Dade P.D Horatio stopped motionless spotting his young CSI holding a beige folder. His face drained. Dreading what'd come next he stood in the metal detectors path, his heart pounding. The pulsating organ threatening to escape its caged home.

"H." Eric walked up to his boss and friend. Whom by the looks understood why he'd been waiting for him. "I'm sorry."

Horatio wasn't able to speak, his mind was lost in the vast emptiness of reality. He merely nodded his head, creasing the brown lunch bag in his hands.

Handing over the results Horatio smiled bitterly as his eyes skimmed the single paper.

A black, bold word mocking him. Sealing his son's dearest friends fate. A fate marked forever by the simple letter's, Match.

Match to Benito's blood.

But deep down he knew for a fact Justin had not committed the unspeakable act. He was nothing more than an innocent boy lost in a world foreign to his kind. He just had to believe that. If he gave in to the small voice repeating Justin's name with shame and disgust he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Not when a sick young man rotted in jail. Not when Kyle saw his brother behind bars for the rest of his life. Not when he could've done everything in his power to declare Justin free.

No, he would not listen to the echo seeking Benito justice. Not when that justice pointed its finger at Justin.

He would continue, despite the growing voice, until he snatched the murderer off the streets and locked her away.

"He's innocent, Eric." He pushed the papers back into the shocked man's still hands. "I will not put Justin in jail."

"I double checked, H." Eric said dismayed. "Its Benito's blood."

Stating truth burned into Eric's weakened conscious like hot sand beneath his feet. It hurt telling Horatio the boy would likely end in jail. No matter their efforts. Justin was a marked target. No prosecutor would ignore his involvement.

"He didn't kill Benito. We have to find whoever did and... now." Putting on his glasses Horatio placed his hands at his sides and lowered his head. "We're not monsters, Eric, we're CSI's. We don't send innocent people to jail."

Lowering his voice, Eric leaned in closer and stared at the blank face of his friend. "What are you thinking?" He asked curiously.

He had the nagging suspicion Horatio was up to no good.

"Bring the car around, I'll meet you out back."

"Who?"

"Not who, but where."

"Where?"

"In the Gardens Mouth slithers the snake, in the waters she hides and waits to strike whoever nears the gates. I don't care how I get in, but when I do I want you go straight to work and wait. Understood Eric? No word of this, to anyone."

"Your not making any sense, H. Who is it?"

"Its better you don't know. There's no telling when the snake will strike."

"Alright, H." Eric sighed, blind to the danger Horatio was about to enter. "You let me know what you found?"

"I can't."

Glancing past Eric's right shoulder Horatio was greeted with the worried blank blues of his kid. His boys stuck on his own crystal gaze. By the arched brows of his sons he knew what he was thinking. What was his father getting himself into this time around and was this logical and sound? More importantly was he going to posses a father when this nightmare was over?

All reasonable questions to contemplate, but at a much later time. Right now he didn't have the luxury to answer all his sons demanding queries. Justin's very fate hung on the tip of his finger, about to fall into oblivion.

"Dad, are we still gonna-ummm." Shaking his head clear he left the question mid air. Instead he went straight to the scared voice that screamed for answers. "What's going on?"

Scratching his head Horatio walked to his son and placed his hands reassuringly on Kyle's shoulders. Trying simultaneously to draw strength from Kyle and give faith and stability back.

"Nothing, I'm fine and will be fine." Kissing the top of Kyle's head Horatio sighed. "Kyle there's someone you have to see."

Looking at Eric for confirmation Kyle grinned before staring back at his dad and saying. "Who?"

Gently Horatio squeezed on Kyle's shoulder "Do you remember Justin Diaz?" He said halfheartedly.

Knitting his brows, Kyle feared the worst was no more than a fear. "Yeah. Why?" He admitted, cooking his head.

"Come with me, he still here."

"He's here, now?"

An erie silence befell the journey to the holding cells. Horatio couldn't speak nor could Kyle. However, they didn't need to, both son and father were thinking alike.

W_as Justin going to be alright? If he wasn't could he live imprisoned or would he simply give up hope and surrender to his life's path? _

Rounding the limestone hallway Horatio saw Justin leaning against the holding cell across from them. His spikey head lowered, comtemplating. Thus, Justin hadn't noticed who accompanied the Luietenant.

Taking calculated steps forward Kyle stopped in front of the holding cell astonished. He hadn't seen his best friend since he was fourteen and never expected to see him again. Yes, he held hope of reuniting with his brother, but seeing him like this; skinny, boney, frail. This wasn't Justin. Justin was the good-looking, fit guy who every girl wanted to date. Not this. This wasn't Justin, it couldn't be. That's what his heart told him anyways, but his eyes wouldn't lie to him. Would they?

"Justin?" Kyle asked skyptically.

Justin's head popped up and immediately his deep-set forest eyes widened is happiness.

"Kyle?" He screamed, standing he jogged to the bars. "My God Kyle, you look so different!"

"So do you." Kyle crocked. His insides twisted in awed anguish.

It was Justin, but not the way he remembered him. His brother was slowly dieing before his very eyes. His skin was sickly pale, his smile though still ever present didn't shine like before. It was somewhat dulled. Just like when a beautiful B.C portrait loses its sheen over time. Sad thing is, Justin was only seventeen. Not even a full adult.

"Damn, Kyle, you did it." Not daring to show his pain Kyle confidently strolled over and held out a steady hand. In quick response Justin clasped Kyle's hand in a weak grip with a chuckle. "Look at you, man, your all grown. Wow, never thought I'd see you again. Can you believe it? How are you? Are you alright? Well, tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

"I'm fine, I'm working here. I'ma lab tech. I have my own place and..." He grinned, sadness briefly dashed his handsome features. "I found my mom."

It wasn't fair to Kyle that his brother was dieing. While he had drunk, high jacked boats and partied till twilight in his youth Justin was the perfect brother, the up-standing citizen. He didn't deserve this. To be blunt Justin deserved to be in his shoes, not the other way around.

"How is she?"

"She's good."

Justin diverted his gaze onto Horatio before landing back on Kyle.

"I see you found your dad? Is he treating you good?"

Justin couldn't stop himself from asking his brother all sorts of rediculous questions. Deep down he knew Horatio was a good father. Still, he needed to know. He wasn't going to trust his gut when everything he did with his gut instict went to shit. For one, coming to Miami to meet his father. For another sleeping in that damned apartment. No, he wasn't going to trust his gut anymore. From now on it was all intellectual conclusions.

"At the start we had our rocky moments." Kyle stared at his father empasively, then the grin returned with fierce pride. "But at the end I think we're closer than fish and water because of the stuff we went through."

Justin eyed Horatio once more. He was happy that what he slowly came to conclude during his short sentence in the holding pin was true. Horatio turned out, after all, to be a great father. His only wish now was that Horatio didn't abandoned Kyle like every other foster family they ever had.

"Can I go in, dad?" Kyle asked.

Watching Justin and Kyle interact laid the warm resolution blanket securely around Horatio's shoulders. He realized entering into the battle ground ahead was the right decision. Only thing is if he went through with his plan not only would he be degrading himself, but his own personal moral code. However, Justin was more important than his dignity.

Promptly after calling over a gaurd to open the gate Horatio headed out to meet Eric. In his hearts of hearts Horatio understood he would not halt or faulter in his mission to free Justin. Shame wasn't going to bend his knees.


End file.
